A puertas cerradas
by alecita122
Summary: Bonnibel aprende de la manera dificil que una doctora no debe enamorarse de su paciente [AU]
1. Princesa

'Tenemos a otro'

Bonnibel odiaba la sala de emergencia, especialmente esta noche. Rara vez habían casos buenos. Generalmente, estaba rodeada de idiotas ebrios que necesitan que el veneno estuviera fuera de sus venas. Bonnibel recordaba a uno de sus compañeros tratando a un hombre que había ingresado con lo que parecía un resfriado común, solo para descubrir que también tenía un tumor creciendo en su cerebro. Tan horrible como suene, esos eran los momentos más emocionantes de la medicina.

Cogiendo el historial que la enfermera le paso, echándole una ojeada a las notas, y absteniéndose de rodar los ojos. Perfecto. Otro desperdicio de esperma quien no ofrece nada a la sociedad, y que prefiere desperdiciar su vida inyectándose drogas en su cuerpo. ¿Cuántas veces han ido ya? Seis pacientes en las últimas cuatro horas habían sido enviados, con los mismos síntomas, sobredosis. Afortunadamente, este paciente no parecía tan serio. Estaba de suerte; todo lo que necesitaba era descansar, tomar algo, comer un poco, y luego podría irse. La chica estaba ocupando la habitación, y alguien con un verdadero propósito en la vida podría aparecer y necesitar la cama.

Varios meses atrás, cuando Bonnibel inicio el internado, nunca hubiera pensado así. Ser una doctora lo era todo; la adrenalina y la prisa para ayudar a las personas era todo lo que ella podría querer. Lentamente, a través de los meses de constante trabajo, el interminable beep de su localizador, y el continuo ciclo de atender a un paciente luego de otro, logro distorsionar la visión de la joven doctora. Su prometido lo noto; él le reclamo que sonríe menos, y las veces que regresa a casa luego del trabajo –las cuales eran raras- del trabajo era todo lo que ella hablaba.

Llegando a la cama del paciente, ni siquiera la vio mientras revisaba su historial. 'Tienes suerte. No es común para las personas como tu entrar al hospital y salir con vida.'

'¿No eres un rayito de sol?

Bonnibel alzo la vista. Se sorprendió de descubrir a una chica –no, mujer- era mayor de lo que pensaba. Sus ojos verdes ensombrecidos, Bonnibel encontró su apariencia bastante llamativa. Piel pálida, cabello negro, alrededor del 1.80m. Estaba sentada verticalmente y no mostraba síntomas de estar sufriendo una sobredosis. De hecho, le sonreía, con un brillo gracioso en sus ojos, cejas levantadas. Se veía bien. Bonnibel frunció el ceño, confundida. 'Uhm, Señorita Abad-' . Miro de nuevo el historial, '¿—Abad-er?'

'_Abadde_r'. Corrigió. 'Honestamente, no se siento segura cuando mi doctor no puede ni leer bien mi nombre.'

'Ha sido un día largo.' Bonnibel suspiró.

'Lo puedo ver. Luces como si te fueras a desmayar en cualquier segundo.'

'Gracias.' Bonnibel bajó el historial. 'Ya estas con sobredosis, necesito que te quedes aquí por unas horas—'

'¿Sobredosis?' Marceline frunció el ceño, la sonrisa desapareció. 'No tengo sobredosis.'

'Bueno, eso es lo dice en el historial.'

'Entonces el historial está mal.'

Bonnibel rodó los ojos. '¿Quién es el doctor aquí? Tu historial ciertamente dice que tienes sobredosis hace aproximadamente 1734 horas de hoy – o ayer. En tu casa. Aunque, siendo franca, no espero que recuerdes eso.'

'Espera un minuto princesa'. Marceline se enderezó un poco más y había un toque de confianza en ella que hacía a Bonnibel retroceder. 'Me importa un carajo si eres una doctora o no. Pero el historial que tienes – _Lo sé_ no tengo sobredosis. Anda y chequéalo, porque no es correcto. O, tal vez, tu cerebro esta tan frito por trabajar tanto que no puedes leer bien. Ciertamente lo comprobaste cuando intentaste pronunciar mi apellido.'

'Doctora.'

'¿Qué?'

'Es doctora. No princesa.'

Marceline se rio. '¿Cuántos años tienes?'

'V—Veinticuatro'.

'Veintinueve. Entonces, princesa, anda arregla tus datos, porque yo no tengo sobredosis.'

Frunciendo el ceño, Bonnibel quería botar a Marceline de la cama, aquí y ahora, pero arriesgar su trabajo por una adicta de la calle, no valía la pena. Esta mujer no era otra cosa que un dolor en el trasero y Bonnibel tenía otros pacientes que atender. Estrellando el historial en el filo de la cama, salió energéticamente incrédula de lo que oía. ¡Qué indignante! ¡Que ruda también! Bonnibel odiaba su trabajo a veces. ¿Cómo algunos pacientes podían ser tan desagradecidos por el tratamiento que reciben? Ni hizo el esfuerzo de revisar el historial de Marceline.

Afortunadamente, tratar a un chico con el tobillo roto distrajo a Bonnibel del incidente, y con eso su orgullo estaba curado. Sin embargo, cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la sala de enfermeras a revisar unas notas se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. 'Deberias estar en la cama.'

'Y tú no eres la primera chica en decírmelo,' Marceline sonrió. 'Solo quería ver como estabas. Parecía que estabas teniendo un duro día. ¿Estás bien?'

Bonnibel parpadeo. 'Yo—'. Cerró la boca. Se giró hacia ella. Cruzo los brazos.'—Yo debería estar preguntándote eso. ¿Por qué estas fuera de tu cama por cierto?'

'Porque yo no estoy enferma. Ni tengo sobredosis, no muchas gracias. En realidad vine a decirte que eres una mierda haciendo este trabajo. Los cuadros habían sido mezclados con el de otro paciente.'

'Agradezco que me informes sobre esto,' Bonnibel murmuro a través de los dientes.

'¿Es así como tratas a tus pacientes con sobredosis?, Marceline se bufó. 'Créeme, ellos tienen suficiente drama siendo enviados aquí como para estar viendo lo gruñona que eres.' Y luego se rió, y Bonnibel no estaba segura si se estaba riendo porque no hablaba en serio, o si se estaba riendo de su expresión. Probablemente la segunda. Porque Bonnibel _no _lucia contenta.

Una cosa que ponía de mal humor a Bonnibel era cuando los pacientes eran poco cooperativos cuando eran tratados. Con algunos pacientes, una tenía discusión tras discusión de que procedimiento medico debería aplicar. Tomaba horas algunos días. Lo que disgustaba aún más a Bonnibel era cuando pacientes, como Marceline Abadder, tenían la osadía de criticar como trataba a las personas.

Especialmente luego de un _largo_ día de mierda.

'¿Sabes qué? _No._ No, ¡no estoy bien! He estado corriendo alrededor por las pasadas seis horas y no he comido nada desde el almuerzo el cual fue hace años. No solo eso, he tenido que lidiar con vómito, niños gritones, saturar una ruptura abierta, un paciente de cáncer violento, otro que pensaba que era correcto nalguearme cada vez que pasaba por su costado—¡Y no es divertido! Oh, ¿qué más? Hm. ¡Ya sé! No olvidemos a los imbéciles que piensan que está bien ahogarse en alcohol y luego acabar en una cama del hospital para que nosotros les quitemos todo el veneno con el que casi se matan. ¿Les importa? ¿Acaso nos dicen las gracias? No. Debo matarme trabajando para tratar personas que no me dan ni un puto gracias. Así que no, ¡no estoy bien!

Las cejas de Marceline se alzaron. Espero a que Bonnibel se calmara y le tomo un momento a Bonnibel darse cuenta que Marceline no se reía. No se había ido ni la había molestado. La había escuchado, a pesar de todo, Bonnibel apreciaba eso. Nadie en este maldito edificio se preocupaba en escuchar, con una buena razón. Cada doctor y enfermera en el hospital tenían suficiente en sus platos como para escuchar los problemas de los internos. Una simple interna lloriqueando sobre su día era lo menos que querían escuchar.

'¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en doctora?'

La pregunta la atrapo por sorpresa. 'Uh.' Dudo su respuesta, porque no se había dado cuenta que no sabía el porqué. Más acertadamente, se había olvidado y eso la sorprendía. La respuesta llego a ella. Su voz se suavizó, 'porque quiero ayudar a las personas.' Sonaba estúpido, hasta patético, pero era la verdad.

'Por fin,' Marceline respondio. 'Lo estás haciendo bien princesa. Yo sé que este tipo de profesión puede matarte, pero si sigues recordando por qué lo escogiste en primer lugar, te quedaras.'

Bonnibel suspiró. '¿Cómo sabes?'

'Sé muchas cosas.' Había un brillo en sus ojos de nuevo. Estaba volviendo a burlarse, pero había un toque de sinceridad en su tono. 'Yo también sé reconocer a una buena persona cuando la veo.'

Bonnibel sonrió. 'Gracias'. Se sentía mejor y no estaba segura si era porque finalmente se había vuelto loca o por las cosas que le había dicho Marceline. '¿Y qué haces? Aparte de ofrecer críticas constructivas a los doctores.'

'Drogas. Yo las vendo. Bueno hago más que eso.' Levanto la vista, como si estuviera orgullosa de ello. 'Trabajo para un cartel internacional de drogas.'

Hubo una larga pausa entre ellas. De repente, Marceline se rio, liberando la tensión, Bonnibel se rio con ella aunque con nerviosismo. 'Pensé que hablabas en serio.'

'Hm.' Marceline alzo las cejas, sonrió torcidamente. 'Encantadora como eres, yo ya debería irme. Intenta no confundir los datos. Se puede hacer un lio.'

Bonnibel rodo los ojos, pero sonrio. 'Lo intentare.'

Fue solo cuando Marceline se fue por el pasadizo y desapareció por la esquina que Bonnibel se preguntó que había de malo con ella. Ella debería haber venido con algún tipo de problema. Aparentemente, no eran drogas, y se preguntaba si era algo más serio que eso. Después de todo era raro ver a los pacientes caminando por los alrededores luego de algún trauma. No importaba, porque dudaba que volviera a ver a Marceline de nuevo. Tal vez para lo mejor. Marceline podría tener un lado bueno, pero parecía un bicho malo.

Metiendo los datos del paciente debajo de su brazo, Bonnibel regreso a la sala de emergencia y se quedó ahí hasta que termino su turno cinco horas después.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, Bonnibel estaba aliviada de que lo le hayan asignado la sala de emergencia. Su asistente le da a los internos órdenes rápidas y en chasquido de dedos les advierte a cada uno de ellos que lo llamen si es que ven algún caso serio. Naturalmente, cada interno estaba ansioso de saber quién sería el demonio con mala suerte que les tocara, pero Bonnibel no se sentía tan emocionada como siempre. Su compañera y amiga, Raini, lo notó. Para la hora del almuerzo, Bonnibel aun lucia sombría, masticando su ensalada y pasando las hojas de su libro de medicina.

Golpeando su bandeja de comida contra la mesa, Raini se sentó a su costado, 'Hola,' le dio un leve codazo a la pelirosada. '¿Qué te tiene con ese humor?'

Bonnibel la miró, con una expresión seria. 'El me odia.'

'¿Quién?'

'Braco.'

'¿Qué? ¿Por qué?'

'Porque paso más tiempo en el maldito hospital que en casa.'

Su mejor amiga se bufó. 'Si yo fuera él, apreciaría que estuvieras lejos, te ves horrible.'

'¿En serio? ¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?'

Raini sonrió.'Okay, no luces _tan_ mal, exceptuando las ojeras y las arrugas. ¿Has dormido algo?'

'Adivina…'

'Bueno, Braco es un chico bueno, el entenderá si se lo dices. Eres una interna. No puedes arriesgar saltarte el trabajo.' Su amiga no le ofreció una respuesta, ni siquiera parpadeó. 'Está bien me estas enloqueciendo, anda a la sala de guardia y duerme, te cubro...'

'Claro, y roba todos mis pacientes. Que _generosa_.'

'Bien, sé una mierda, pero cuando te desmayes de cansancio no esperes que sea yo la que te ayude,' Raini dijo, masticando su sándwich.

Regresando a su comida, Bonnibel murmuró, 'Eres una buena amiga.'

'Lo sé.'

Unos segundos después, ambas internas les interrumpieron sus almuerzos cuando sus localizadores sonaron. Sin un minuto que perder, saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron por varias salas hasta encontrar cual había llamado. Inmediatamente el asistente le entrego a Bonnibel los datos del paciente, 'Tu favorita,' él dijo, ladiendo la cabeza. 'Mertens es una visitante recurrente. Sé amable.'

Bonnibel le echo una ojeada a los datos, Raini se acercó a su hombro para leer también. Una vez terminaron, Bonnibel se acercó a su paciente. Fionna Mertens la miró con una retorcida y divertida sonrisa sobre sus labios. 'Amo a los internos, siempre se ven como que se van a hacer pipí encima. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, rosadita?'

Por una rara razón, Bonnibel se sintió un poco intimidada por la otra mujer. Con su cabello algo alborotado y la intravenosa en su muñeca, parecía estar a gusto. Bonnibel se giró hacia el asistente quien se encogió de hombros. Miró de nuevo a Fionna. 'Uh, B—Bubblegum. Doctora Bubblegum.'

'Doctora Bubblegum,' repitió Fionna en voz baja. 'Sin ofender, pero preferiría a la rubia de atrás, tú con las justas estas consiente—¿qué pasa con ustedes? Obsesionados con su trabajo que ni siquiera se bañan ni nada.'

'Yo—'Miro con rudeza a Fionna. 'Yo no necesito darme un baño.'

'¿Ah sí? ¿Te has visto últimamente?'

'¿Y _tú?_

'¡Bubblegum!'

Bonnibel se estremeció cuando el asistente levantó la voz e ignoro la sonrisa de Fionna. 'Lo siento, señor.' Bajando la cabeza evito la mirada de Raini y salió de la habitación roja en toda la cara. Antes de que pudiera reunir de nuevo sus pensamientos del espiral de rabia que le generaba atender a los pacientes con una actitud de mierda, se chocó con alguien.

'Whoa, ¡cuidado!'

'Lo siento- -'Espera, esa voz la conozco. Bonnibel abrió los ojos con horror. 'Oh dios, no tú. '

Marceline se le quedo mirando y luego la recordó. Sonrió y frunció el ceño. 'Eso no fue nada amable y yo que pensé que empezabas a abrirte conmigo.'

'¿Por qué estás aquí?'

'Visito a una amiga. La que tenía sobredosis ayer.' Marceline dejo en claro.

'… fue un error, no pensé que confundiría los historiales,' Bonnibel dijo en voz baja. 'De todas formas, puedes decirle a tu amiga que si tiene sobredosis de nuevo puede terminar en estado vegetal, de hecho, _podría_.'

'Como tratar con tus pacientes no parece ser tu fuerte, se lo diré, no te preocupes princesa.'

Bonnibel la miró. '¿No te _ preocupes_? ¿Es una broma?'

'Esta ha sido la primera vez que se le fue la mano. Mertens a veces se mete _mucho_ con lo que inhala con la nariz, pero es responsable. No pasará de nuevo, la estaré vigilando.'

'Buena suerte con eso.'

'Entonces… ¿Cómo está el prometido?

Bonnibel frunció el ceño. '¿Qué?'

'¿No me dijiste anoche que tenías un prometido? ¿O estaba escuchando cosas? Espero que sea lo último.'

'Yo—'La peli rosa aclaro su garganta embarazosamente luego de escuchar la última frase de Marceline. 'Si, tengo un prometido y está _bien_. Eres bien atrevida, ¿sabías?'

'No has visto nada princesa' Marceline sonrio y paso a su costado. Bonnibel pensó que se estaba yendo hasta que se dio cuenta que Marceline estaba andando en círculos alrededor de ella mirando de arriba hacia abajo su figura, esto solo puso más incomoda a Bonnibel y más consciente de esto, pero le gustaba. No estaba segura. De cualquier forma, este tipo de comportamiento no era el adecuado y le tenía poca tolerancia.

'¿Qué eres tú, un buitre?' Bonnibel apretó el rostro.

'Haces que las batas medicas se vean bien,' Marceline se encogió, atrapando su mirada. 'Lo cual es impresionante, porque es una vestimenta poco favorecedora.'

'Ser una doctora no es exactamente un desfile de moda.'

Marceline sonrió torcidamente, era la primera vez que Bonnibel veía con detalle el rostro de la mujer y le parecía realmente interesante, algo a lo que Bonnibel le daría placer en estudiar.

'¿Tu prometido no te da dicho que para ser alguien con una lujosa educación tienes pésimos modales?'

'¿Quién ha dicho que mi educación ha sido _lujosa_? Y no, no he lo ha dicho, porque tengo buenos modales con las buenas personas, y sucede que él lo es.'

Ella se estaba riendo entre dientes, 'Es lindo como intentas asustarme.'

Bonnibel sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de nuevo y apartó la mirada. 'Tengo trabajo que hacer, anda ve a tu amiga.' Con eso paso al costado de la mujer y Marceline no la detuvo.

El resto de su turno pudo ser peor, afortunadamente logró evadir a Fionna Mertens, ahora ella era paciente de Raini, lo cual significaba que no tendría que verse con Marceline Abadder de nuevo. Aunque sus conversaciones eran de lejos aburridas, Marceline lograba que la cabeza de Bonnibel diere vueltas; preguntaba demasiado, se burlaba cuando no debía, y la llamaba _princesa_ cosa que Bonnibel en serio le molestaba.

Para las 18:15, Bonnibel estaba ocupada cerrando una herida de un paciente cuando Raini apareció. 'Estoy tan feliz que esa adicta este por fin fuera del hospital, no me dejaba concentrarme y examinarla.' Jalando una silla, se sentó en ella junto a Bonnibel. 'Y te diré algo, su amiga es aún peor, primero dice mal mi nombre no una vez sino varias veces, luego empezó a preguntarme preguntas personales, lo cual Mertens lo encontraba hilarante. Pftt.' Ella miró a Bonnibel, quien tenía una sonrisa decaída, sus ojos concentrados en el brazo de su paciente mientras le cocía la herida. 'Qué bueno que pueda hacerte reír también.'

'Lo siento,' Bonnibel le dijo, mirándola. 'Es solo que—La conocí, la que preguntaba preguntas personales. Ella estuvo aquí anoche y confundí su historial con el de Mertens—'

'Oh _dios_ mío, Bonnibel.'

'¡No fue mi culpa! Ya no importa de todas maneras; ya están ordenados, tampoco que le importe a Marceline, no lo sabrá.'

'Sabes, la he visto antes.' Bonnibel continúo cerrando la herida y Raini estaba haciendo memoria. De pronto chaqueo los dedos, '¡Oh claro! Ella es la paciente con Tuberculosis activa y todo eso. La última vez que la vi era un desastre; creo que es bueno saber que está bien y de pie fastidiando a toda persona que ve.'

Bonnibel paró en seco y le frunció el ceño a Raini. '¿Ella tiene tuberculosis activa?'

'No lo creerías, ¿no? Creo que a ella no le gusta estar demostrándolo y eso.'

'¡Raini! ¡Bubblegum!' Al escuchar el grito del asistente, Bonnibel continúo con lo que estaba haciendo y Raini se fue corriendo no sin antes despedirse de ella.

Mientras que Bonnibel terminaba con su trabajo, ella se escontraba algo distraída con la información que Raini le había brindado. Lo último que esperaba era que Marceline Abadder tuviera tuberculosis activa, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Rayos, ¿eso importaba de todas maneras? Para ella todo lo que le importaba era que Marceline no mostrara su cara por ahí pronto, pensándolo mejor, esperaba que nunca lo hiciera.

Si Marceline volvía, eso solo significaría malas noticias.

.

.

.


	2. Encanto conflictivo

**Bueno creo que les va gustando la historia, no se olviden de comentar la historia con un review, para saber si debo seguirlo o no todo depende de ustedes.**

**Intentare actualizar aunque sea 1 vez por semana, esta estuvo algo complicada con la universidad y la preparación para halloween (no vuelvo a organizar una fiesta, me saldrán canas)**

**Sin más que decir, aquí les va otro capitulo :)**

* * *

><p>Bonnibel no fue a casa. La sala de guardia no era el área más bonita de todas, pero luego de un día largo de trabajo, una cama era un lujo. Fue su localizador lo que la despertó. Maldiciendo, agarro su bata médica y se la puso antes de salir corriendo. Braco se iba a decepcionar. Más que decepcionar.<em> Enojar.<em> Porque ella le había prometido en la mañana que regresaría para la cena. Ella prometió intentar y ser una buena y obediente novia que ponía la familia antes que el trabajo.

Básicamente, Bonnibel estaba intentando de _no_ ser una buena doctora. Esto no le ocurría hasta después. Para ser una buena doctora, aunque sea una decente, ella _debía_ poner el trabajo antes que sus seres amados. Este trabajo era más que _solo_ un trabajo. Era su vida. Era su todo. Desde que inicio la universidad para estudiar medicina, el rumbo su vida ya había sido decidida. Francamente, era un milagro que hubiera tenido tiempo de conocer a alguien, enamorarse y comprometerse.

Cuando estaba en su descanso, a eso de las diez de la mañana, llamo a su novio, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero hasta él tenía sus límites. Aunque Braco fuera compresivo, cariñoso y maravilloso, tenía sus límites. Varios días atrás, había admitido lo mucho que la extrañaba, y como se estaban distanciando. Eso la fastidiaba. Le fastidiaba porque por más que quisiera aferrarse a él, ella había aceptado. Desde que se convirtió en una interna, Braco no se encontraba más en su primera prioridad.

La medicina sí.

Sin sorprenderla, Braco contestó. Desafortunadamente, él no era tan exitoso como ella en lo que se refiere al trabajo por lo que podía contestarle sus llamadas durante el día. Intentar ser exitoso en el periodismo no era fácil, especialmente cuando no les importa un carajo lo que escribes. '¿Hola?'

'Hola,' Bonnibel dijo, con evidente culpa en su tono de voz.

Un suspiró de parte de él. 'Hola.'

'Braco, yo – yo lo siento. Estoy inundada con el trabajo.'

'_Tú siempre estas inundada con trabajo, Bonnibel.' _No estaba alzando su voz; era gentil, suave. Pero tenía una sospecha de que no era por su devoción hacia ella. Braco solo estaba cansado, cansado de tener esta conversación una y otra vez.

Apoyándose contra la pared, Bonnibel pasó una mano por su cabello. '¿Estás enojado?'

'_No.'_

'Estoy súper estresada, Braco.'

'_Siempre estas súper estresada.'_ Bonnibel no respondió, no sabía cómo. ¿Qué podía decirle para que entendiera? La doctora estaba demasiada agotada para responderle. No tenía energías ni para enojarse. Lo único que podía hacer era soportar esa tremenda decepción, y no estaba segura si estaba decepcionada de sí misma, o de él. Probablemente ambos. '_Lo siento, también.'_

'¿Qué significa eso?'

'_Por favor ven a casa hoy.'_

'Lo intentare.'

'_Solo por esta vez. Y no te fastidiare de nuevo… por las próximas semanas.'_

Bonnibel rio suavemente, y sabía que él estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea. 'Está bien. Lo haré. Lo prometo.'

'¿**Realmente **lo prometes?'

'En serio.'

Luego de colgar, Bonnibel se sentía mejor. Aun estresada y cansada, pero mejor. Sabiendo que su prometido le daba otra oportunidad hacia que el peso sobre sus hombros fuera menor. Podía contar con Braco y su interminable paciencia. Con suerte y pronto, esta cochina carrera terminaría de estropearle su círculo social y podría prestarle más tiempo a él.

Corriendo por varias escaleras y casi chocándose con algún paciente, Bonnibel se acercó al módulo de las enfermeras para recoger los historiales. Antes de su ronda debía memorizar los detalles médicos de sus pacientes. No era difícil. Había estado leyendo los historiales desde la noche pasada. Aunque, cuando fue a recogerlos del día de hoy se dio cuenta que había uno nuevo añadido a la pila. Frunciendo el ceño, Bonnibel abrió el historial. Algo se desconectó en ella cuando reconoció el nombre.

_Marceline Abadder._

'Mierda.'

Bonnibel no sabía _porque _no estaba feliz de saber que Marceline estaba en el hospital. Para ser honesta, sus últimos dos encuentros fueron raros, sin mencionar la parte de la humillación. Marceline le hacía rechinar los dientes. Era presumida, engreída y demasiada gilera para su gusto. Aunque, debía de admitir, si algo bueno en Marceline era su presencia. Bonnibel encontraba su apariencia algo atractiva.

Hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en una _paciente _que ni le agradaba? Gruñendo, fue a reunirse con su grupo de internos. Raini estaba con ellos y Bonnibel no perdió ni un segundo para estar a su costado. 'Puedo asegurarte de que este día va a ser una mierda.'

'¿Has ido a casa ayer?'

Bonnibel movió su cabeza.

'Claro que no,' Raini murmuro.

Su conversación no avanzo más, para el momento en que llego el asistente, este los mando a hacer rondas por el hospital, Bonnibel con las justas y podía estar de pie. Sus ojos se negaban a permanecer abiertos y Raini lucia como si se fuera a dormir. El primer paciente que visitaron era un hombre de alrededor de los sesenta con problemas en el corazón, necesitaba un trasplante, cosa que Bonnibel poco le interesaba. Dios, como el convertirse en doctora la había convertido en una bruja descorazonada.

Fue solo cuando su asistente le pregunto algo que dio un brinco para despertarse y responderle. Estaba agradecida que sus respuestas fueran las correctas, hasta se ganó una _sonrisa_ de su asistente, ante la mirada de los otros internos. Todo iba mal, pensó, cuando entro en uno de los cuartos y vio a alguien a quien no quería ver.

Libro en mano, Marceline vio al grupo de internos entrar, y lentamente alzo una ceja cuando vio a Bonnibel. Rápidamente, Bonnibel aparto la mirada y trato de esconderse detrás de Raini, pero la rubia solo le dio una rara mirada y se apartó al costado. '¿Qué rayos te pasa? Me estas asustando.'

'¡Raini! Como crees que esta es la perfecta oportunidad para charlar, porque no nos dices lo que sabes de nuestra paciente de aquí.'

Sarcásticamente, Marceline bajo su libro y centro su atención en Raini. Raini, por otro lado, lucia como si hubiera entrado en una batalla desarmada. 'Uh, señor… No sé.'

En el cuarto todos se quedaron en silencio.

Bonnibel tembló un poco.

'… ¿Bubblegum?'

_Mierda. _'Marceline Abadder, veintinueve años, fue admitida ayer en la mañana alrededor de las 01:15 debido a que estuvo tosiendo sangre y severos dolores estomacales. Diagnosticada con tuberculosis pulmonar activa, y ha sido tratada con varias medicinas, las cuales _deberían _haber servido si ella se las tomara con frecuencia.' Luego Bonnibel tuvo el coraje de mirarla a los ojos.

Marceline sonreía torcidamente.

'Por mas amargada que seas, Bubblegum, no deberías hacer esas acusaciones.'

'Lo siento, señor.'

El asistente asintió y miro a Marceline. 'Estoy seguro que ya conocía a la Doctora Bubblegum. Ella la estará tratando y observando para mejorar su salud.'

'Eso espero,' Marceline respondió, con sus ojos en Bonnibel. La peli rosa ignoro el sonrojo que se estaba formando en sus mejillas. Había algo en la manera que Marceline la miraba que la hacía sentir muy incómoda. Marceline la veía como si fuera un libro, algo para leer, estudiar, un objeto que encontraba fascinante y con deseos de entender.

El grupo de internos y asistentes salieron de la habitación, dejando sola a Bonnibel con su paciente. Marceline estaba silenciosa mientras Bonnibel se acercaba a ella, sacando su estetoscopio de su cuello. 'Está bien, voy a necesitar que respires profundamente para mí, por favor.' Bonnibel coloco el estetoscopio en el pecho de Marceline, y la mayor inhalo para luego exhalar. Luego de escuchar sus latidos, Bonnibel retrocedió. 'Gracias.'

'De nada.'

Bonnibel la ignoro, colocándose el estetoscopio de nuevo en su cuello. 'Este tratamiento va ser difícil de seguir, señorita Abadder, pero créame, los resultados lo valen. Solo continúe tomando sus medicinas prescritas para ti. Es fácil.'

'¿Todos los doctores son así?'

La peli rosa la miro. '¿Así como?'

'Tu.' Marceline se encogió. La sonrisa desapareció. 'Con el complejo de dios, pensando que están parados sobre un pedestal y que todos deben besar sus pies. Mírate princesa. Hablándome como si fuera una tonta rata de la calle. Te tengo noticias: No soy _estúpida_. Sé _perfectamente _lo que hacen esos medicamentos, y los continuaría tomando si en verdad funcionaran.'

'No funcionan porque ha dejado de tomarlos, señorita Abadder.'

'¿Señorita Abadder?' Marceline se rio. '¿Hablas en serio? Mi nombre es Marceline, princesa. Esto no es el puto colegio.'

'Se llaman _modales_,' Bonnibel la miro. 'Algo de lo que _claramente _no sabes nada.'

'Claro, porque tú lo sabes todo. Después de todo, tu eres la que viste esa costosa, blanca bata y te haces llamar doctora.'

Antes, cuando hablo con Braco, Bonnibel no tenía las energías para pelear. Con Marceline, sin embargo, sentía una creciente rabia surgir de ella. ¿Qué había de _malo_ con esta mujer? 'No es mi culpa que no quieras tomar tus medicinas, las cuales _funcionan_, por cierto. Ten un poco de paciencia. No puedes curar la tuberculosis en un chasquido de dedos, ¿lo sabes?'

'¿Un _poco _de paciencia?' Marceline rodo los ojos. 'No me mal intérpretes: Sé que estas ocupada, pero ¿te has molestado en leer mi historial médico?'

Bonnibel no dijo nada. Estaba perpleja.

Marceline se sentó derecha en la cama. Aquel brillo molestoso y seductor desapareció por completo de sus ojos, y Bonnibel sabía que había cometido un error. No muchos pacientes eran capaces de hacerla sentir incomoda. De hecho, solo una persona había herido su orgullo y esa era Fionna Mertens hace dos días atrás.

Esta vez no tenía nada que ver con su orgullo. Fionna se estaba burlando de ella, estaba intentando ponerla nerviosa, pero Marceline era más madura; ella tenía una _razón. _Ella solo debía _mirarla_ para hacerla sentir culpable. 'Tengo un pobre sistema inmunológico. Es una mierda. La _vida _es una mierda para mí, princesa. He sido una paciente con cuerpo débil desde que nací. Frecuento los hospitales un montón—rayos, hasta podrías decir que es mi segundo hogar. Sé que los doctores están locos en este lugar de mierda, pero yo lo odio. _Odio _los putos hospitales y _odio_ a los doctores que creen saber todo sobre sus pacientes cuando en realidad no saben ni una _mierda.'_

Bonnibel trago saliva. No aparto la mirada, seguía mirando a Marceline y se negaba a ceder. Pero estaba claro que no tenía con que combatir; se quedó muda.

'El medicamento estaba matándome, además luego de meses y meses tomando la misma maldita pastilla, te aburres de todo. Quiero vivir, ¿sabes? _Solo _vivir. Porque no he vivido la misma vida que tú has tenido. Estoy enferma todo el tiempo. La tuberculosis solo fue mala suerte; es solo una puta molesta comparada con toda la mierda que me ha pasado, es solo un dolor en el trasero. No es divertido estar vomitando sangre, pero tampoco es divertido desperdiciar tu vida escondiéndote de la sociedad por los efectos secundarios de esas pastillas.'

Y eso era. Lo que Bonnibel presencio antes de esta paciente era un mero acto. Lo debía haber sabido. Mientras Marceline se mostraba a si misma con confianza y pretendía divertirse de los doctores y se engañaba a si misma diciendo que la vida era maravillosa, en realidad estaba destrozada. Sintiéndose tonta Bonnibel decidió darle un vistazo al historial de Marceline. De alguna manera se sentida alagada. Debió haberle costado mucho a Marceline revelar cosas de ella en tan poco tiempo a una joven doctora como ella.

Aunque debía admitirlo, las críticas y apodos que le ponía a Bonnibel – dolían. 'Lo siento,' Bonnibel susurro, sin poder verla de nuevo. 'Yo… Yo no tuve tiempo para mirar tu historial medico completo. He estado atrapada en ese estúpido lugar desde ayer. Sé que soy molestosa, pero solo quiero lo mejor para ti.'

Marceline suspiro. 'Princesa, todos los doctores quieren nuestro bien, por eso son doctores.' Luego su expresión se suavizo. 'Mira, si me convences en tomar las medicinas, lo hare. Hasta las tomare con una sonrisa en mi rostro.' Pauso, lo que le dio una señal de que debía responderle. A pesar de todo lo dicho, su sonrisa era real y era para Marceline. Era para Marceline porque ella lo estaba intentando, y estaba deseando que la perdonara. 'Eso está mejor.' Marceline le ofreció una sonrisa. 'Se lo estresante que es este trabajo—estuve ahí para verlo. Estar despierta tres noches seguidas, sin poder dormir. Apesta. Pero los resultados siempre valen la pena.'

'Si,' Bonnibel exhalo, bajando el historial. 'Es difícil verle el lado positivo cuando las personas que más quieres van desapareciendo.' Cuando Marceline resoplo, Bonnibel le dio un vistazo. 'No es divertido; Estoy hablando en serio. En la mañana le llame a Braco y tuve que disculparme—'

'¿Quién rayos es Braco?'

'Mi… mi prometido.' Bonnibel frunció el ceño. '¿Por qué te estoy contando esto?'

Marceline alzo una ceja. '¿Tu prometido se llama Braco?'

'Si. ¿Por qué?'

'Bueno, por lo menos que debo saber es el nombre del sujeto al que te robare.'

Debió ser incómodo. Bonnibel debió haber dado la vuelta he irse, pero no lo hizo. No se sonrojo, o peor, sentirse ofendida. En cambio, sintió otra sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Luego se rio bajito, 'A este punto, te veré mas a ti que a él.'

'Entonces no me quejo.' Marceline ladeo el mentón ligeramente. 'Entonces, ¿qué decías sobre Braco?'

'Solo Braco lo hará.'

'¿Ah?'

La sonrisa de Bonnibel se amplió. 'Decía que tuve que disculparme con él en la mañana porque no pude ir a casa anoche.'

'¿En serio? ¿Te fuiste de parranda?'

'Si te refieres a quedarte dormida en la sala de guardia, entonces, sí. Parrandie duro.'

Marceline sonrió. 'Por lo menos estas durmiendo, princesa. Temo que tu novio llamado Braco debiera encargarse de eso. Si él no puede, deberías fijarte en otra persona. Sin contarme nada, puedo decirte que es un asno, deberías botarlo.'

'Oh, ¿en serio? Porque tú tienes los _mejores_ consejos para las relaciones heterosexuales, ¿no?' Bonnibel se rio, ganándose una mirada torcida de Marceline. Luego de un momento, se detuvo. '… Lo siento. No debí asumir que eras gay.'

'Lo soy.'

'…Ah.' _Ahora_ si se sentía incomoda.

'¿Qué?' Marceline alzo las cejas. '¿Asustada? ¿Los homofóbicos se asustan? No me digas.'

'No estoy asustada. ¡Y no soy homofóbica, tampoco!' Bonnibel se cruzó de brazos. 'Yo solo—no sabía que decir.'

'No tienes que decir nada, princesa.' Marceline bajo su libro. 'No te preocupes, no estoy interesada.' Si Marceline estaba bromeando era difícil saberlo.

A principio, Bonnibel simplemente asintió y pensó que ya era tiempo de irse. Sin embargo, quería desafiar a la mujer. No sabía si Marceline la miraba como un objeto frágil—muchas personas lo hacían, y, por alguna razón, no quería que Marceline pensara así de ella. '¿Por qué no?'

'¿Quieres que lo esté?' Marceline había vuelto a su lectura, distraída.

Bonnibel se puso nerviosa. Se encogió de hombros. 'No, yo solo—quería saber por qué no estabas interesada.'

'Porque estas _comprometida. _Y eres heterosexual. Evito a las chicas heterosexual, comprometidas a toda costa.'

'¿Por qué?'

'Porque sí.' Marceline la miro fuertemente. 'Deja de ligar conmigo, y has tu estúpido trabajo, princesa.'

'Yo— ¡yo no estoy ligando contigo!'

Marceline sonrió. 'A mi claramente me sonó que sí. Y no te culpo, siendo honesta.'

Mirándola boca abierta, Bonnibel estaba a punto de irse. Pero, de nuevo, no lo pudo hacer. '_Tú _eres una mierda arrogante.'

'Me encanta cuando dices malas palabras. Es bonito.'

'Cállate. Tú tienes tuberculosis.'

'Buen contraataque. Eso duele.'

Bonnibel salto de sorpresa cuando escucho la desagradable voz de su asistente. Luego de una humillante llamada de atención frente a Marceline por "haraganear" y "actuar inapropiadamente en frente a un paciente", Bonnibel fue sacada de la habitación. En todo momento, ella sabía que Marceline se estaba burlando, y no le tomo mucho tiempo a Bonnibel a regresar a su estado de gruñona. Decidió echarle la culpa a Marceline, porque si ella no la hubiera distraído tanto, no estaría en problemas. Y Bonnibel _odiaba_ cuando estaba en problemas.

Como castigo, estaba atrapada en el infierno, cociendo heridas y haciendo el trabajo sucio hasta que el asistente decidió que era suficiente. Diversión, diversión, diversión. ¿Cómo un paciente podía ser _tan_ molesto? Bonnibel rechino los dientes, y murmuro de como Marceline debía bajarse de su caballo y tomarse sus malditas pastillas. De esa manera no _debería_ estar más tiempo en el estúpido hospital que tanto odiaba. Que tonta. Como sea. Por lo que le importaba a Bonnibel, podía morirse y pudrirse aquí. No era su problema si Marceline era poco cooperativa con sus medicinas.

_¿Por qué le estoy dando a esa idiota tiempo de mi día pensando en ella?_

A regañadientes, termino con las últimas cocidas y dejo sus instrumentos en el escritorio de la enfermera cuando estaba saliendo. Tal vez si le contaba a Braco sobre Marceline, eso podría ayudarla a desahogarse. De nuevo, no estaba segura que tan bien tomaría Braco a Marceline. Probablemente no tan bien como Bonnibel, pero ella no quería generar más complicaciones entre ellos de las que ya habían.

-_"Por lo menos que debo saber es el nombre del sujeto al que te robare."_

Que carajos.

'Ni siquiera estaba ligando contigo,' Bonnibel vocifero, ganándose una pelicular expresión de la enfermera más cercana.

'¿Qué?'

Bonnibel se voltio hacia Raini que había aparecido a su costado, con la mitad de una barra de chocolate comido en su mano. 'Oh. Nada. Es solo un paciente.'

'¿Estabas ligando con un paciente?'

'No.' Bonnibel cerró los ojos. 'Ella _pensó_ que lo estaba, pero no lo estaba—ya sabes a que me refiero, no importa.'

Raini mastico, asintiendo lentamente. 'Okay, entonces. Hey, Conocí a un chico lindo anoche, me invito a salir, y me estaba preguntando si tú y Braco les gustaría tener una doble cita con nosotros.'

'Whoa, whoa- ¿Quién te pidió salir contigo?' Bonnibel pregunto, con los ojos abiertos. 'Y ¿Por qué?'

'Oi, ¡Cállate!' Raini la empujo de manera divertida. 'Su nombre es Jake. Británico. O australiano, no lo sé. Pero, si, lo conocí en un bar anoche.'

Bonnibel parpadeo. 'Barata.'

'¡Él es lindo! Además, no vive con su madre.'

'Es el elegido, entonces.'

'Entonces- ¿Cómo te fue? Quiero decir, tú y Braco necesitan un re-encender la chispa, ya que su relación se está yendo al carajo.' Ella ignoro la mirada de Bonnibel. 'Anda a casa esta noche, come la mierda que te prepare Braco para cenar, y dile que irán a una cita conmigo y Jake.'

'Está bien.' Bonnibel suspiro. 'Si me quedo dormida durante la cita no te sorprendas. Estoy agotada.'

'Yo también. Al menos quédate despierta las primeras horas. Sería raro si Braco fuera la tercera rueda.'

Bonnibel se rio disimuladamente. 'Okay. Las primeras horas, entonces. Por cierto, ¿Te patearon en el trasero por no haber sabido los detalles de Marceline Abadder?'

'Si. Tengo que limpiar la bata de nuestro asistente para esta semana, lo cual no puedo _esperar _para hacerlo.' Frunciendo el ceño, Raini mordisqueo la punta de su chocolate. 'Yo diría que tú te sabes sus detalles _demasiado _bien.'

'No empieces.'

'… ¿es _ella _la paciente con la que ligabas?'

Fijando su vista en nada en particular, Bonnibel dejo sus instrumentos y corrió, con su cara toda sonrojada, Raini se reía de ella mientras ella se iba.

.

.

.


	3. Juguemos un juego

**Bueno dije que subiria uno por semana, la maldita universidad se ha puesto bien pesada, asi que un capitulo un poco mas larguito para compensar**

**Dejen reviews, sugerencias, quejas. lo que quieran, es bien recibido! **

**Entre mas me apoyen, mas rapido subire! :D asi que sin mas que decir... les dejo el capitulo! :D**

* * *

><p>No era necesariamente el restaurante más romántico al que Bonnibel había ido, pero tenía tan poca energía como para quejarse. Podía oler el pan tostado, y un olorcillo de algo dulce en el aire—frunciendo el ceño, Bonnibel se sentó al costado de Braco, quien estaba leyendo el menú. Al frente de ellos estaba Raini con su nuevo novio, Jake. Aunque recién se conocieron, Bonnibel pudo darse cuenta de que no era un mal tipo, lo cual era algo <em>increíble<em> por lo exigente que era ella a lo que se refería a los novios de Raini. Después de todo, ella quería asegurarse que su mejor amiga estuviera con alguien que la hiciera feliz.

Por unos minutos, las parejas estuvieron calladas. Bonnibel golpeaba sus dedos con la mesa, como marcando el ritmo. A unas mesas no tan lejos estaban unos hombres, los cuales debían ser tontos o sordos ya que se estaban gritando entre ellos en vez de hablarse normalmente. Bonnibel hizo una mueca. Eso era _exactamente_ lo que necesitaba esta noche. Grandes y ruidosos hombres cuyos egos eran tan grandes que apenas y entraban en el estúpido restaurante. Braco se dio cuenta del poco entusiasmo de Bonnibel.

'Nos podemos mover, si quieres.' Él sugirió, mirando a Jake por una confirmación.

Sin embargo, Bonnibel negó con la cabeza. 'No, está bien.' Le dio una sonrisa débil, aunque sabía que se veía forzada. En un intento por distraerse, miro a Raini. 'Entonces, escuche del Doctor Peppermint que algunos de nosotros íbamos a ser asignados con pacientes "especiales" con "especiales" enfermedades para que podamos tratarlos con medicina "especial"'.

'Tu sarcasmo podría hasta cortar un ladrillo,' Raini respondió. 'Es cierto. Él no ha especificado cual "especial" enfermedad es, pero estoy emocionada.'

Braco se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de las chicas. '¿Podemos, _no_ hablar de medicina cuando están fuera de trabajo?' La manera en que lo dijo, casi tímida, envió una oleada de culpa a Bonnibel. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba en lo correcto; era injusto por parte de ella el hablar acerca del trabajo cuando esta era la primera vez en años que podían pasar tiempo juntos. 'Jake, ¿a qué te dedicas?'

Culpa no era lo único que sentía Bonnibel, también aburrimiento. Cuando Jake dijo que era un escritor a tiempo completo, los dos Braco y él se perdieron en una conversación acerca de las palabras brillantes y formar oraciones con estas. Bonnibel miro a su mejor amiga, quien le respondió con una mirada que decía "¿Por qué _tengo _que estar aquí?" Luego de recibir una dura mirada de ella, Bonnibel se sentó derecha en la silla pretendiendo estar interesada. Ella observo a Braco, apoyada sobre su codo, y debía de admitir que se sentía como una hipócrita.

Ese pensamiento casi y le hace doler. Ella _nunca_ había pensado mal acerca de su dentro-de-poco-esposo. A ella le gustaba Braco porque era apasionado por su trabajo, aun cuando él no tenía uno. Y le gustaba Braco porque siempre la recibía en casa con comida, y una muy buena por cierto. Él la hacía reír y sonreír, y miraban _Mad Men _juntos en la cama cuando tenía días libres. Todo era bueno, placentero y lindo; ella fácilmente se enamoró de él porque aceptaba su trabajo y lo que demandaba. Y él siempre la recompensaba por el tiempo que perdían a causa del internado de Bonnibel.

Bonnibel salto de su asiento cuando uno de los ruidosos hombres de atrás estallo en risa. Raini bufó. 'Creo que están teniendo una competencia sobre quien tiene el miembro más grande.'

'Eso va a estar reñido, viendo que ninguno lo tiene.'

'Oh, Bonnibel, la medicina te ha vuelto una amargada.'

'Y también honesta.'

'¡Y honesta, también!'

La peli-rosa le sonrió, y voltio a ver al novio de Raini. 'Jake, si hay algo que debas saber de Raini es que es recontra sarcástica.'

Raini la vio con la boca abierta, 'Hey, lo dices _tú._ Braco, si hay algo que debas saber de Bonnibel es que es una idiota. Oh espera, creo que eso ya lo sabias –'

'Solo porque digo la verdad, eso no hace una idiota.'

'Tonterías. Te apuesto que ni siquiera le has dicho a Braco que has estado ligando con tu paciente,' Raini rió, 'No tengas miedo. Ella es absolutamente _heterosexual_, aunque disfrute de la compañía de cierta paciente. Se me olvido su nombre.'

'Bueno, su primer nombre es "jodete" y su apellido es "calla la boca".'

'Wow, puedo decir que ella es encantadora.'

Ellas empezaron a reírse de manera divertida luego de eso y de reojo Bonnibel vio como Jake les sonreía a las dos. Braco, por otro lado, había dejado de sonreír y miraba a Bonnibel con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación. Para el momento en que se habían calmado, el mesero apareció para tomarles la orden. Acordaron en compartir un plato de nacho con algunas salsas y queso derretido. Una vez se fue, Braco miró a Bonnibel correctamente.

Inmediatamente, Bonnibel se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas. '¿Qué paciente?'

Raini dejó de sonreír cuando ella también se dio cuenta de que había ido muy lejos. Posiblemente, sintiéndose incomodo, Jake decidió que miraría su cerveza, en silencio. Bonnibel se rio una vez, en un intento de disminuir la tensión. 'Raini estaba bromeando. No estoy ligando con pacientes. Y menos con _femeninas.'_

'Está bien.' Braco forzó una sonrisa. 'Sabes, pensé que tu trabajo era sobre _tratar_ a los pacientes y no tratar de, yo no sé, _ligártelos_.'

'Acabo de decir que no estaba ligando. Braco, ¿qué te pasa?'

'Nada.'

'Solo estaba bromeando,' Raini defendió, para el alivio de Bonnibel. 'Bonni es profesional en lo que hace y no estaba hablando en serio, Braco.' Hubo una larga pausa, y rápidamente añadió, 'De cualquier forma, Bonni no puede dejar de hablar de lo emocionada que esta con respecto a la boda.'

No era cierto. De hecho, Bonnibel y Raini sabían que ella no había mencionado nada acerca de la boda. Cuando Braco se lo propuso, ella había iniciado su internado. Luego de una semana, ya se había olvidado que se había comprometido, y esto era algo de lo cual no estaba feliz de admitir. '¿Se van a casar por la iglesia?' Jake pregunto, mirándolos.

Braco respondió. 'Por el momento, no estamos seguros, probablemente sí.'

'¿Ya tienes tu vestido, Bonni? ¿O te vas a casar con tu bata medica?'

Esto hizo que Braco se reía alegremente. Bonnibel sonrió torcidamente. 'No lo sé. Tal vez.' Estaba contenta que Braco haya encontrado su respuesta divertida, pero había algo en la manera en que el la miraba.

Sus nachos llegaron e inmediatamente las dos internas atacaron el plato, se morían de hambre. Por las pasadas semanas, la única comida que tuvieron fue la comida del hospital, la cual no era muy rica. De hecho, Bonnibel estaba casi segura que estaban comiendo _plástico_. Los nachos la hacían salivar y jadear de placer, lo que hacía que Raini se riera de ella. Claramente Jake era capaz de entender el sentido de humor de ambas, en cambio, Braco tomaba su distancia. Por el resto de la noche, Raini y Bonnibel silenciosamente decidieron no hablar sobre el trabajo.

De pronto, el localizador de Bonnibel empezó a sonar. Con la boca llena de comida, ella gruño de frustración y saco su localizador de su bolsillo. 'Mierda,' murmuró, salpicando accidentalmente un poco de nachos en dirección de Raini.

'Si, mierda contigo también,' Raini se movió, logrando evitar algunos de los restos de comida.

'Me tengo que ir.' Bonnibel se atraganto, se limpió la boca con el dorso de su manga y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Braco. 'Iré a casa luego. Jake, fue un placer conocerte.'

'Igualmente,' Jake sonrió.

Mirando por última vez a Raini, Bonnibel se apresuró en salir del restaurante para ir hacia el hospital

.

.

.

Era horrible. El asistente de Bonnibel maldijo fuertemente cuando su paciente no pudo ser resucitado. Le habían aplicado shock tres veces, incrementado el voltaje en cada uno de ellos, pero todo fue en vano. Bonnibel miro al pobre joven paciente por última vez antes de declarar el deceso y dejar que las enfermeras se encargaran del resto. Siguió al asistente fuera de la sala, y aunque él había estado haciendo este trabajo por varios años, aun le afecta cuando alguien moría. Por una parte, Bonnibel lo encontraba inspirador: él todavía era humano, sentía emociones; aun consideraba a otros antes que el mismo. Aunque, por otra parte, era un desastre.

La muerte era un amigo común en los hospitales, y, algunas veces, la causa no tenía nada que ver con que tan competente era el doctor. Era simplemente, la hora del paciente; sus corazones eran incapaces de bombear sangre a través de sus cuerpos; o morían por causas naturales. Ella había escuchado de las muertes más espantosas, en especial las que ocurrían en cirugía, y lo sabía, algún día, esa sangre estaría en sus manos. No era que estaba esperando con ansias.

Algunos doctores lo llamaban el derecho a paso. El día que Bonnibel pierda a un paciente que ella estuviera tratando, ese día podría llamarse a sí misma doctora. La hacia enfermar. El asistente golpeo con el historial del paciente que había fallecido contra la mesa de la enfermera, y suspiro, sobándose el puente de la nariz. Su nombre era Doctor Finn Dihuman, y a Bonnibel le agradaba: él era duro a veces, pero era amable y tenía una bonita sonrisa. A diferencia de otros asistentes, él era suave con los internos. La mayoría del tiempo, por lo menos.

Aparentemente había un rumor de que Finn estaba teniendo un romance con una enfermera, pero a Bonnibel no le gustaba meter su nariz en chismes que no eran de su incumbencia. Obedientemente espero a que su asistente se recuperará. No tomo mucho tiempo. Él suspiro, y miro hacia arriba, asintiendo. 'Gracias por venir, Bubblegum. Aunque fuera una pérdida de tiempo, supongo,' él exhalo.

Bonnibel le sonrió con compresión.

'¿Qué tal si revisas a tus otros pacientes, ya que estas aquí? Y trata de no cometer mí mismo error y perder a uno.'

La culpa era una peligrosa trampa para los doctores, y era crucial que no lo sintieran por mucho tiempo. De otro modo, no podrían seguir adelante. Bonnibel estaba un poco preocupada por Finn, pero mientras él se iba, ella estaba segura de que el estaría bien. Cogiendo dos historiales de sus pacientes, siguió la sugerencia de su asistente. Su primer paciente estaba dormido, y estaba estable; no había mucho que hacer. Entonces siguió con la siguiente, pero cuando llego al cuarto se dio con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba en su cama.

Brillante. Bonnibel frunció el ceño, y se acercó a la enfermera más cercana, '¿Dónde está mi paciente?' pregunto, pero la enfermera simplemente negó con la cabeza y continúo con su trabajo.

Suspirando fuertemente, Bonnibel empezó a buscarla. La busco en la zona de fumadores, en la sala de espera y finalmente en la cafetería. A pesar de su molestia, Bonnibel estaba aliviada de encontrar a Marceline ahí. Aún estaba con su bata del hospital, pero tenía una sudadera encima. La cafetería estaba casi vacía; solo estaba un doctor en su descanso y otros dos pacientes conversando en una esquina. Marcelina estaba tomando un vaso de agua, con su pierna apoyada en la silla en frente de ella.

Bonnibel se acercó a ella, '¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!'

'¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañabas?' Marceline pregunto, poniendo su vaso de agua en la mesa. La miro y luego bajo su pie, empujando la silla. 'Siéntate, hazme compañía. Se siente bien depresivo aquí abajo.'

'Yo—' Bonnibel exhalo. 'Marceline, tengo otros pacientes.'

'Están durmiendo,' ella insistió.

Mirando sobre su hombro, Bonnibel se aseguró que no hubiera ningún asistente mirando. Luego, agarro la silla y se sentó. Alzo la vista hacia Marceline, quien había vuelto a tomar otro sorbo de su vaso de agua, ahora con su atención en la ventana. Ya estaba oscuro, pero las luces les ofrecía una pequeña visión de lo que había afuera. Bonnibel estuvo callada por un momento, y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Marceline por más tiempo de que sería apropiado. Por alguna razón, la compañía de Marceline le traía tranquilidad.

Era fácil estar con ella. No era incomodo, y no había presión en iniciar una conversación. Marceline intentaba iniciarla. Estaba bien, pero nerviosa; relajada. O eso pensaba Bonnibel. No conocía a la mujer del todo, bueno, a excepción de sus síntomas. '¿Tuviste alguna visita hoy?' Bonnibel pregunto.

'No.' A Marceline le tembló la sonrisa. 'Yo no tengo visitas.'

'¿Por qué?'

'Porque no,' Marceline respondió, alzando su vaso de agua hacia sus labios.

Bonnibel no discutió. Ella alzo sus codos y lo puso encima de la mesa. 'Fui a una doble cita con mi mejor amiga, hoy. Parece que su nuevo novio es bueno.'

'Suena a que te divertiste mucho,' en los ojos de Marceline había un toque de humor, y Bonnibel rodo los ojos. '¿Qué paso? Te ves un poco azul.'

Inhalando profundamente, Bonnibel se apoyó en el respaldar de su asiento, evadiendo su mirada, pero no por timidez. Más porque estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Había algo tenebroso aunque pacifico en las noches del hospital. 'A veces pienso que todo alrededor mío se está derrumbando.' Se sacó un conejo del cuello, 'Es como, antes era muy sociable, pero ahora… ahora, con las justas tengo la oportunidad de decirle "hola" a Braco. No le he llamado a mi mamá esta semana. Todo está cambiando.'

'Eso significa que estás haciendo un buen trabajo,' Marceline dijo. Bonnibel le sonrió suavemente, y dejo que Marceline la mirara por un momento, antes que la mujer de cabello negro se sentara derecha en la silla. Había un rojizo alrededor de sus ojos, igual que ojeras. Lucia cansada; enferma. 'Odio este maldito lugar.'

'Lo sé. ¿Has estado tomando tus pastillas, verdad?'

Marceline asintió. '¿Tienes idea de lo que haría por un trago de vodka?' Ella se sobo los ojos y gruño. Bonnibel sonrió y rio suavemente. 'Esta maldita tuberculosis esta arruinando mi vida.' Marceline sonrió, su mano presionando justo debajo de su abdomen. 'Ninguna posición es cómoda. Maldito dolor de estómago, no puede molestarme en otra parte.'

'Las pastillas deberían de parar el dolor,' Bonnibel dijo.

'Si, _deberían.'_

'¿Tu cuerpo se está resistiendo a ellas?' Bonnibel estrecho sus cejas. '¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Marceline, esto es crucial –'

'Princesa, ríndete.' Marceline exhalo fuertemente. 'No quiero hablar de esto.'

Sin embargo, Bonnibel ya estaba de pie, la preocupación estaba escrita en toda su cara. 'Yo debería de saberlo. ¿Cómo puede haberlo dejado pasar?'

'¿Dejar pasar _qué?'_

'¡Que la medicina no estaba funcionando!'

'Si lo hacen. Ahh. Quiero decir, paran el dolor momentáneamente. Hasta que empiece a vomitar sangre de nuevo.'

'¿_Vomitar?_' Bonnibel sintió el enojo atravesarla cuando Marceline rodo los ojos, y presiono su mano contra su frente con frustración. 'Marceline, ¿qué carajos? En el historial dice que has estado _tosiendo_ sangre- eso es diferente. Puto _historial,' _Bonnibel paso su mano por su cabello, rechineando sus dientes. 'Dios, no solo arruino mi compromiso, sino también con determinando los síntomas de mis pacientes.'

La paciente no dijo nada, le tomo un momento a Bonnibel darse cuenta la manera poco profesional en la que se estaba comportando. Marceline la miro una vez y luego aparto la mirada.

'Los doctores lo hacen todo el tiempo,' ella susurro, más para ella misma. 'Yo solo—yo solo no quiero ser como ellos.'

'¿Princesa?'

'¿Si?'

'Cállate.' Bonnibel la miro boquiabierta, pero Marceline la interrumpió, 'Me he rendido acerca de mi salud hace años, anda a grítale a otro, a mí no. Vine aquí porque quería silencio y porque mi cuarto huele a pichi.'

Bonnibel suavizo su expresión y paro de moverse. 'A ti no te podrá importar tu salud,' dijo suavemente. 'Pero a mí sí.'

'Porque es tu trabajo.'

'No, me _importas_.' Bonnibel regreso a su asiento, se sentía impotente. No conocía a esta mujer del todo, pero le agradaba. Le agrada Marceline lo suficiente como para preocuparse por ella. 'Yo solo quisiera que me digas antes que no te sientes bien. Marceline, es todo lo que te pido: tu cooperación.'

No hubo respuesta, pero Bonnibel sabía que Marceline aceptaba aunque fuera de mala gana. Bonnibel odiaba la falta de entusiasmo que había en los ojos de Marceline. Le daba una mala sensación, y de la nada se sentía desesperada por ayudarla. Ella había leído el historial médico de Marceline la noche pasada y descubrió que la mujer había estado en el hospital desde que tenía cinco años. La primera vez por un ataque de asma, incluso problemas del corazón, hasta que, por último, tuberculosis la cual estaba tratando.

Bonnibel se inclinó hacia adelante, 'He perdido un paciente hoy. Bueno, él no era _mi _paciente, pero estaba ayudando a mi asistente con el tratamiento.' Pauso, trago saliva, 'Marceline, no te voy a perder. Tu no serás la primera paciente que pierda. _No_ lo serás.'

'No puedes obligarme a tomarme las medicinas, princesa.'

Algo se rompió. Bonnibel no estaba segura que la hacía sentir molesta y preocupada. Lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, y casi se sube encima de la mesa por la ira. Estaba cansada, extremadamente cansada, y estaba harta de Braco, sus padres y de la falta de cooperación. Tal vez era ingenua—no, Bonnibel _era_ ingenua, pero al menos esperaba que sus pacientes _quisieran _mejorar. Escuchar a Marceline diciendo que no quería recuperarse la molestaba. La hacía temblar de ira.

Si, _si,_ Marceline había pasado por una niñez de mierda. Este hospital podría ser su segundo hogar, _pero esa no era excusa._ 'Yo sé que tiendo a tener complejo de dios, pero eso no significa que sea incapaz de comprender lo que pasas. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Es – ¿es porque soy una interna? Porque si eso te molesta, le diré a mi asistente que te trate.'

'No tiene nada que ver contigo.' Marceline respondió, con una mirada vacía.

Ella no estaba molesta por la reacción de Bonnibel. No le importaba. 'Marceline, _por favor_. Deja de ser tan _idiota_ y déjame ayudarte.'

'Idiota, ¿eh?' Marceline alzo una ceja.

'Carajo.' Bonnibel puso sus manos en su cara. 'Puedo tratarte. _Tienes _que creer en mí. Puedes llamarme "princesa" y criticar la manera en que trato a otros, pero dame una oportunidad, por lo menos. Solo ten un poco de fe – por mí.' Bonnibel suspiro. 'Por mí, ten un poco de fe.'

La manera en que Marceline la miraba hizo que Bonnibel volteara su mirada avergonzada. El vacío de sus ojos había desaparecido y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Bonnibel regreso a su asiento de nuevo, mirando a la mesa. Nunca se había sentido tan determinada en ayudar a un paciente; _nunca_, y eso pasaba casi siempre – sino, siempre—porque no tenía las energías. Con Marceline sin embargo, Bonnibel _tenía_ que convencerla. Ella era una de sus primeras pacientes, uno de las _severas_, y tenía que hacerlo bien.

Aún, en su mente, ella sabía que había algo más.

Bonnibel rápidamente negó ese pensamiento.

'¿No deberías regresar con tu prometido?'

Si. Bonnibel debería de regresar; Braco probablemente y la estuviera esperando. 'No me iré a ninguna parte hasta que me prometas que me dejaras tratarte.'

'Eres de las tercas,' Marceline entrecerró los ojos. 'Me gusta eso en una mujer.'

Bonnibel rodo los ojos de manera divertida. '¿Quién eres tú? En serio. ¿Vives cerca de aquí?'

Se encogió de hombros. 'Aquí y allá. Donde me guste más. Depende de mi ánimo.'

Se rio un poco. 'Okay. ¿Y acerca de tu familia?'

'Tenía una madre.'

_Tenia. _Bonnibel dejo de sonreír. 'Lo siento…'

'Paso hace cuatro años. No hay razón de disculparse, princesa. ¿Y tú?'

'Mamá, papá. Un hermano también.'

'La familia completa,' Marceline tomo otro trago de agua. 'Bien por ti.' Había un tono de envidia en su voz, casi de disgusto, talvez Bonnibel estaba exagerando. Tenía una corazonada de porque Marceline se sentía así respecto a su familia completa, aunque, realmente, no estaba completa del todo. 'Te dejare tratarme. Pero si la medicina no funciona, me debes dejar ir. Incluso si está en contra de las indicaciones médicas.'

Bonnibel lo tomo seriamente. Encurvo su labio inferior y movió su cabeza. 'Bien. Aunque eso no pasará.'

'Te deberías ir.'

La peli-rosada miro hacia el reloj de la pared. Lo pensó y luego miro a Marceline. Aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, termino de beber su vaso de agua. Bonnibel dejó caer sus hombros pesadamente cuando la mayor de ellas se paró y empezó a caminar lejos de la mesa. Ella esperaba que se fuera, pero le sorprendió cuando Marceline se acercó a ella y coloco un mechón de su cabello que se encontraba en su rostro, detrás de su oreja.

'Esto me estaba molestando.' Le sonrió pícaramente. 'Buenas noches, princesa.'

'Buenas noches,' Bonnibel respondió, casi susurrando. Frunció el ceño y miro de frente, con su mirada fija en el vaso vacío de Marceline. Aunque el gesto había sido pequeño, Bonnibel sintió un escalofrió cuando Marceline la toco. No sabía que era. Si era porque Marceline era lo suficiente confiada como para arreglar su cabello, o por como la miraba, esos ojos verdosos llenos de misterios que Bonnibel no podía descifrar. O, tal vez su cercanía, como podía sentir el cálido aliento de Marceline sobre su mejilla.

O, tal vez Bonnibel era solo estúpida.

Bonnibel tembló, pero no era a causa del frio.

Para el momento en que llego a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas y había una pequeña nota en la mesa:

_Te espere. Creo que el trabajo nos robó la noche de nuevo. ¿Tal vez otro día?_

_Te veo en la mañana._

_-Braco_


	4. La buena doctora

**Se que prometi subir por lo menos una vez por semana pero ahora lo estoy viendo imposible, si acabe clases y estoy de vacaciones, pero justo me esta saliendo un trabajo que no puedo dejar pasar y debo pasar por varias pruebas (eso y mis amigos vienen todos los dias a secuestrarme xD)**

**Bueno si ustedes me dan mas motivacion subire lo mas rapido posible :)**

**no se olviden de dejar algun review todo es bienvenido, :)**

* * *

><p>'¿Mucha hambre?'<p>

Luego de terminar su desayuno (el cual consistía de tocino, huevos y pan tostado), Bonnibel suspiro contenta, deslizándose en su asiento. La última vez que comió algo tan rico fue hace meses. Eran momentos como este que apreciaba que Braco estuviera a su lado. Solo para enfatizar lo satisfecha que estaba, Bonnibel se sobo su estómago, sonriendo ampliamente. 'Si me haces desayunos como este todos los días, honestamente dejare mi trabajo.'

Colocando su cuchillo al lado, Braco sonrió. 'Por más que quiera que estés aquí más, no te dejare salir de tu internado. Especialmente cuando lo estás haciendo tan bien.' El cumplido hizo que el corazón de Bonnibel emocionarse, pero no estaba segura si estaba emocionada o nerviosa. Costaba todo lo que tenía hacer bien el internado, y, recientemente, Bonnibel no estaba segura_ a que _costo. Por el momento, nada importante, considerando que Braco aún estaba feliz por desayunar con ella.

'Por cierto,' ella desvió la mirada momentáneamente, 'pronto tendré el día libre.'

'Lo sé. ¿Cómo lo podría olvidar?' Braco estaba sonriente, dándole un mordisco a su tostada. '¿Tienes algún plan?'

'¿Lo tenemos?' Bonnibel se sentó bien en su asiento, esperando que Braco tuviera alguna sorpresa en mente. Ella amaba las sorpresas, y Braco era bueno dándolas. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando reconoció cierto brillo en sus ojos. Sí, tenía un plan, de seguro.

Braco se tocó la nariz. '¿Quién sabe?'

Era una buena respuesta. Inmediatamente Bonnibel empezó a adivinar, '¿Iremos a un restaurante lujoso?'

'Tal vez. Y tal vez más.'

'Oh, ¿qué tal un hotel? ¡Espera! Un hotel con piscina. Pero si tiene una piscina, _piscina en el interior. _Con nuestra propia camarera. Que nos de las cosas que queramos. Y una cama. Tiene que ser una cama enorme, para que no me aplastes contra la pared.'

'Eso fue solo _una_ vez. Además, estuvimos manejando por horas y necesitábamos un lugar donde descansar. No fue mi culpa que fuera un hotel de una estrella.' Braco alzo la ceja. 'De todas maneras, no te quejaste en ese momento.'

'Me quejare _esta vez.'_ Ellos compartieron una sonrisa. '¿Me prometes que _ya_ hiciste los planes? Y que no estas improvisando mientras hablamos, ¿no?'

'Pensé que esos eran los mejores viajes.'

'Tal vez. Pero no hoteles de una estrella, ¿está bien?'

'Okay.'

'Y quiero desayuno en la cama, también.'

Braco resoplo. 'Veré que eso también este incluido, su Majestad—' El hombre fue interrumpido cuando el localizador de Bonnibel empezó a sonar. 'Mierda, ¿alguna vez te dejaran en paz?'

'Lo siento,' Bonnibel hizo una mueca, viendo su localizador. Cuando leyó la pequeña alerta, los ojos de Bonnibel se agrandaron y salto de su asiento. Braco la siguió, frunciendo el ceño mientras Bonnibel se apuraba en coger su abrigo.

'¡Hey, espera! ¿Qué pasó?'

'¡Es Marceline!' Bonnibel dijo, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Braco paró. '¿Quién?'

'Marceline. Mi paciente.' Antes de que Braco pudiera preguntar algo más, Bonnibel ya se había ido.

.

.

.

En el momento en que llego al hospital, uno de su los internos paso por su costado con mala cara. '¿Dónde carajos estabas? El Doctor Peppermint te va a matar.' Maldijo fuertemente, Bonnibel lo interrumpió pasando por él, con el corazón acelerado. No debía ser regañada. No era técnicamente su turno aun, y ella fue lo más rápido que pudo. Pero el puto tráfico de la mañana fue horrible. Su localizador sonó de nuevo, pero ella no lo cogió. Ella ya estaba en la habitación de Marceline.

Respirando hondo, ella paso por una enfermera que estaba ocupada sacando unas cuantas sabanas con sangre. Bonnibel apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar a Marceline antes que Peppermint le gritara. Él tenía la cara roja, enojado, y cansado. Le pregunto dónde había estado y porque no llego antes. Eso, y si quería volverse una buena doctora, necesitaba estar al lado de sus pacientes cuando estos empezaban a mostrar síntomas graves.

Bonnibel finalmente pudo ver los daños. Marceline estaba ajena a la escena delante de ella, o ella estaba media consiente. Un balde estaba en su regazo y ella débilmente se limpió un poco de sangre que se chorreaba por sus labios. El olor a hierro de la sangre olía por toda la habitación y Bonnibel sintió su interior removerse. Peppermint había perdido su interés en Bonnibel y regreso a ayudar a sus pacientes.

Marceline estuvo vomitando sangre. Mucha. Estaba pálida, horriblemente pálida, como un fantasma. Sus ojos se veían pesados; con dificultad podía estar despierta. Peppermint le dijo algo a Bonnibel, pero la peli rosada no lo escuchaba. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a Marceline. Lo que veía era su culpa. No hizo su trabajo correctamente. Marceline estaba enferma por ella. Porque era una mierda de doctora, alguien que pasaba su tiempo tonteando con su prometido en vez de ayudar a los pacientes que en verdad la necesitaban.

_Intente localizarte más de 10 veces. ¿Dónde estabas?_

_Te das cuenta que si yo no hubiera llegado antes que tú, hubiéramos tenido un serio caso en nuestras manos._

_Es por esto que odio a los internos._

_¿Por qué estabas tarde? ¿Te dormiste? Bubblegum, has estado haciendo este trabajo por meses ya. Seguro no están empezando a quedarte dormida._

_Así no eres, doctora. Yo pensé que eres buena en esto._

_¿Estas preparada para ser una interna? Oi, ¡te estoy hablando!_

'Señor.' Bonnibel lo miro. Se encogió de hombros. 'El trafico estaba horrible, señor.'

'¿En serio?' Peppermint dijo sarcásticamente al principio, pero luego su expresión se suavizo. 'Me temo que no puedo aceptar esa excusa.'

'Lo sé.'

'Si esto pasa de nuevo, voy a darle a la señorita Abadder otro doctor. Alguien que no se atore en el tráfico.'

Eso la asusto. Al principio, Bonnibel pensó que era solo su orgullo lo que había sido herido. Cuando un paciente es removido del servicio de un doctor era una de las peores cosas que podía pasar. Aunque, no era su orgullo lo que estaba siendo herido. Bonnibel miro a Marceline de nuevo, y su corazón dio un brinco cuando se dio cuenta que Marceline la estaba mirando de reojo. No tenía ninguna expresión.

'Por favor no lo haga, señor.' Bonnibel dijo, mirando a Peppermint de nuevo.

Peppermint suspiro. Checkeo el monitor del ritmo del corazón y se volvió hacia Bonnibel. 'No lo haré. No quiero. Pero si sucede de nuevo, no tendré otra opción.'

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, el cual no paso desapercibido por su superior. Bonnibel dio la vuelta mientras Peppermint dirigió su atención hacia Marceline otra vez, preguntándole algunas cosas, chequeando sus síntomas, asegurándose que estuviera estable. Era una buena oportunidad para que Bonnibel se recuperará. Debía recuperar el aliento, desacelerar su corazón. Estaba empezando a sudar un poco, entrando en pánico.

Era inquietante ver a Marceline así. Siempre aparentaba estar bien; nunca se vio enferma. Bonnibel creyó tontamente que se iría del hospital en unos pocos días, pero, ahora, eso no estaba claro. Marceline estaba enferma. Muy enferma. Los medicamentos no funcionaban y su cuerpo se resistía a ellas. Esto significaba que Marceline se pondría progresivamente peor si Bonnibel y su asistente no pensaban algo rápido.

Habían múltiples alternativas para el tratamiento. Bonnibel solo esperaba que funcionaran.

Peppermint se hizo a un lado de Marceline y camino hacia Bonnibel. 'Esta estable, pero necesita descanso,' él dijo suavemente. 'Échale un ojo, Bubblegum. No me decepciones de nuevo.'

Inclino la cabeza y espero hasta que Peppermint se fuera, antes de girar sobre sus talones y ver a su paciente. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del monitor cardiaco. Marceline no la estaba mirando; se veía resignada, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos. Estaba contemplando lo que había fuera de la ventana y Bonnibel descubrió un indicio de derrota en su expresión. Aparentemente, Bonnibel no era la única que se sentía humillada esa mañana. ¿Quién sabía que Marceline era tan orgullosa de sí misma?

Esto alivio la tensión que sentía formarse en su cuerpo. Ligeramente. Bonnibel dio unos pasos hacia adelante y tomo el historial y leyó lo que Peppermint había escrito. Marceline no se movía, no decía nada. Colocando el historial a un lado, Bonnibel la miro, trato de controlar sus expresiones para que no se viera tan sombría. Pero la miseria de Marceline afectaba a Bonnibel de maneras que ella no creía posibles.

'Lo siento,' Bonnibel dijo suavemente.

Marceline encuentra su mirada. 'Ciertamente.'

'Había tráfico,' Bonnibel empezó, luego exhalo. 'Yo—'Rechino sus dientes. 'Si hubiera sabido—'

'Olvídalo,' Marceline hizo una mueca cuando intento sentarse derecho. Inmediatamente Bonnibel se apresuró e intento ayudar a la mujer, pero Marceline le hizo una seña para que se retirara. 'Princesa, yo lo puedo hacer, ¿está bien? Vete.'

Fue cortante. Bonnibel se estremeció, como si Marceline le hubiera metido una cachetada. Se sentía rara, Bonnibel permanece ahí con sus manos a sus costados. Claro, Marceline se las arreglo, pero sus intentos de aparentar que nada había pasado no funcionaron con Bonnibel. No era tonta. Sabía exactamente que Marceline estaba fingiendo. 'Deberías dormir. Descansar. Necesitas mejorar; si te quedas despierta, tu podrías—'

'_Bonnibel'_. La expresión de Marceline se endureció, y su mirada era fuerte. Hizo que Bonnibel retrocediera de nuevo, pero esta vez la doctora se sentía herida. Insultada, pero ella no tenía como defenderse. La mujer mayor se arrepintió de usar ese tono, se relajó, aliviándose. 'Conozco esto. Me ha pasado esto antes, y voy a descansar cuando yo quiera.'

'Deberías escucharme.'

'Lo hago. Y es irritante algunas veces.'

Esto hizo que Bonnibel rechinara sus dientes por la irritación. 'Yo soy tu _doctora_. Conozco tu enfermedad como la palma de mi mano; ya la he tratado antes.' Marceline alzo una ceja, cuestionándose esa oración. Bonnibel rodo los ojos. 'Bien. He _leído_ de cómo tratar la tuberculosis.'

'Entonces, ¿soy tu primera vez?'

'Eso no significa que no lo pueda hacer.' Marceline hizo una mueca de dolor, presionando su mano contra su estómago. Por un momento, Bonnibel solo la miro. Luego camino cerca de la cama y le puso más morfina en la intravenosa de Marceline. 'Te juro por Dios, que si no descansas pronto yo—' Ahora su ira estaba empezando a crecer, 'Marceline, te matare yo misma.'

Una risa. Era amigable y Bonnibel también sonrió a causa de ella. Ella tenía que sonreírle a Marceline por aun seguir teniendo algo de positivismo, a pesar de la situación. 'Creo que eso sería por lejos lo más placentero que sentiría ahora.'

'_Dolorosamente, _entonces, _y lento.'_

'Suena raro.'

Bonnibel hizo una cara. 'Estas loca.'

'Oh. Me atrapaste.'

El humor no duro tanto como Bonnibel hubiera querido. Marceline podía aparentar sentirse mejor, pero hace poco había tosido sangre. Su estómago estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, y no había duda que estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza. Dejo de sonreír, y Marceline suspiro de nuevo, su cabeza descansando en la almohada. Bonnibel vio el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa de noche y se lo pasó. 'Tómalo. Te deshidrataras si no lo haces, loca.'

'No jodas,' Marceline tomo el vaso. '¿Eso te enseñaron en la escuela de medicina?'

'Si. También me entrenaron en cómo tratar con psicópatas con tuberculosis y comerciantes de drogas.'

Marceline sonrió con picardía. 'Recordaste mi carrera, ¿eh?'

'Es divertida. En serio. No bromees sobre esto con otro doctor, o terminaras encadenada a tu cama la próxima vez.'

Si Bonnibel no la hubiera estado viendo de cerca, no se hubiera dado cuenta de la culpa que había en sus ojos. Bonnibel miro a otro lado, decidiendo ignorar eso. Puso su estetoscopio en sus oídos y oyó los latidos de Marceline. Eran un poco más rápido de lo normal, y rápidamente vio su rostro. Ya no había rastros de culpa, en su reemplazo había una ternura y amabilidad que no podía comprender. Marceline la estaba mirando de una manera que hacía que Bonnibel se sintiera caliente y cálida simultáneamente; haciéndola estremecer un poco, logrando que sonriera.

Dando un paso atrás, se sintió mareada, insegura estando de pie. Bonnibel guardo su estetoscopio en su bolsillo. 'Tengo otro paciente.' Era extraño, pero estaba bien. Estaba bien. Bonnibel dio otro paso atrás hacia la puerta. Sonrió de nuevo. Marceline la observo con diversión, sus ojos clavados en cada movimiento, 'Debo irme.'

'Entonces anda.' Marceline sonrió.

'Me estoy yendo.'

'¿En serio?'

'Si.' Bonnibel rodo los ojos, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. 'Deja de mirarme.'

Marceline no respondió, pero obviamente miro a otra parte, riendo. Era una señal que Bonnibel apreciaba. Logro hacer que su paciente se riera. No era mucho, pero era algo. Era suficiente para subirle el espíritu, de seguir adelante.

Tan pronto como se fue, la sonrisa de Marceline desapareció y dejo de fingir. Gruño y se acomodó en una posición más cómoda. Todo le dolía, que problema. Marceline no podía sentarse derecha mucho tiempo. Se echó y observo el techo y decidió obedecer las órdenes de la doctora por primera vez. Cerró los ojos, y Marceline logro dormir, ignorando la sensación caliente que se formaba en su estómago y garganta.

Por varias horas dormitaba, soñando perezosamente. Pero cada pocos minutos, terminaba despertándose y mirando fuera de la ventana. Seguía con la sensación de querer vomitar, de toser y escupir. Escucho pasos afuera de su habitación, otros pacientes haciendo horribles sonidos, le daba nauseas, doctores corriendo tras el sonido de algún código. Marceline odiaba los hospitales. Los aborrecía.

.

.

.

Nada se veía apetecible. Bonnibel pasó demasiado tiempo tratando con un niño que no dejaba de gritar y vomitar. Este niño no paraba de llorar por más de todo lo que hiciera. Si, el vómito era asqueroso, pero Bonnibel lo que más le molestaba era el niño en sí mismo. Sus padres estaban histéricos, demandando respuestas de la interna, pero Bonnibel no sabía que pasaba en ese poco tiempo que lo estuvo revisando. Los niños eran un reto a tratar – ellos rara vez hablaban, rara vez sabían cómo describir sus síntomas, así que básicamente debía adivinar.

Luego de un rato, el niño se calmó. Bonnibel debía cogerlo en cierta posición; a él le gustaba cuando balanceaba su cabeza en su mano y luego lo mecía contra su pecho. En este ángulo lo tranquilo y le dio una gran señal para identificar lo que estaba mal. Bonnibel logro diagnosticarlo luego de esto, y su asistente estuvo impresionado con el tratamiento que propuso. Una cirugía era necesaria, entre más pronto fuera hecha, el niño debía ser trasladado a la unidad médica de nuevo.

Peppermint confirmo que el niño era ahora uno de los pacientes de Bonnibel. De alguna manera, se sentía alagada, pero también un poco desconcertada. A Bonnibel no le gustaba tratar a los niños, porque ellos eran jóvenes. Demasiados jóvenes como para estar enfermos, y esperaba que los niños pudieran superarlo. Él _debía_ superarlo, pero Bonnibel no podía prometerles a sus padres una completa recuperación. Solo podía prometerles que haría todo lo que podría, y era suficiente. Por ahora, era suficiente para hacer que la mujer dejara de llorar y suficiente para que el padre dejara de mirarla directo a los ojos.

A Bonnibel le provoco saltarse el almuerzo. La ensalada no era crujiente, y el pan no sabía bien tampoco. Casi salta de su asiento cuando el Doctor Finn se le acerco. 'Buenas noticias, Bubblegum. El Doctor Peppermint quiere que veas el nuevo tratamiento que le prescribimos para la Señorita Abadder.' Le paso el folder. 'Aparentemente, ustedes dos se están llevando bien. Creo que la señorita Abadder estará más que dispuesta a tomar la medicina si tú se la das.'

'Gracias,' Bonnibel sonrió, y su asistente volvió a su trabajo. Sentada, Bonnibel abrió el folder y ojeo el reporte. Técnicamente, ella debía pensar en cómo tratarla, pero Peppermint pensaba de otra manera. No estaba segura si él se sentía mal con ella por resondrarla en la mañana o solo quería ayudar.

Por qué ella se sentía feliz de saber que Marceline se pondría bien era un misterio. Siempre, Bonnibel se sentía satisfecha cuando un paciente se ponía mejor, pero – como con el niño – Bonnibel colocaba a Marceline a un nivel diferente. Era un paciente que valoraba. Bonnibel había leído su historial médico, sus datos, todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre Marceline. Rayos, hasta podría recitar todo respecto a la medicina por lo que había pasado Marceline. Nadie era más minuciosas en el hospital como lo era Bonnibel con Marceline, y le gustaba creer que era simplemente porque era una buena doctora.

Dejando su almuerzo, Bonnibel no perdió el tiempo en llegar a la habitación de Marceline. Antes de que Marceline tuviera tiempo de verla, Bonnibel ya estaba hablando, 'Adivina qué. ¡Tenemos tu nuevo tratamiento! Y este si funcionara. No hay razón por que tu cuerpo se resista a estos medicamentos –' Bonnibel se detuvo cuando vio que Marceline la miraba. Sonreía ligeramente, pero había duda en sus ojos; solo estaba sonriendo a causa del entusiasmo de Bonnibel. Era casi simpatía. Bonnibel trago, endureció sus hombros. 'Por favor toma los medicamentos.'

'Lo haré,' Marceline respondió. 'Necesitas calmarte. Los pacientes están durmiendo. Probablemente los has despertado.'

'No es broma,' Bonnibel insistió, entrando más en la habitación. 'Esto es _serio_.'

'Lo sé,' Marceline asintió. 'Gracias, princesa.'

Era el primer "gracias" que Bonnibel había recibido en semanas. 'De nada.'

De repente el localizador de Bonnibel empezó a sonar. La sonrisa de Marceline cayó. Bonnibel la miro y trato de decir algo, luego se giró en sus talones y se fue. De nuevo, Marceline está sola. Regreso a leer su libro, bloqueando los ruidos que provenían de fuera de su habitación, distrayéndose del dolor que iba y venía de dentro de su estómago.

El entusiasmo de Bonnibel era lindo. Bonito. Pero era joven y terriblemente ingenua. A veces no era necesario que los internos vistieran batas médicas de diferente color que los de los asistentes. A veces, era obvio cuando los doctores eran inexperimentados, cuando todavía no habían experimentado la muerte, cuando todavía no la habían cagado. Era miserable.

Era miserable ver a los lindos, tiernos internos ir muriendo por dentro. Marceline no odia el hospital por su olor, o por el miedo de no salir nunca más. Lo odia porque jodia a los doctores y enfermeras. Jodia a quien diera un paso adentro del hospital. Marceline había estado atrapada en este edificio por tanto tiempo que lo sabía; había observado a varios. Y por eso quería irse a casa.

De repente una enorme carta fue tirada defrente a su cara.

'Hola, mierda.'

Marceline bajo su libro. Tomo la enorme carta. '¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traer esto?'

Su amiga, Fionna, hizo una mueca. 'Con dinero. Que me gane. De mi estúpido trabajo.'

'¿Limpiando retretes?' Marceline sonrió pícaramente. 'A lo que me refiero es, ¿Cómo pudiste pagar una carta de este tamaño si gastas todo tu dinero en drogas?'

'No lo sé. ¿Cómo puedes pagar viajar por todo el mundo, cuando gastas tu dinero en este hospital tan opulento?'

'¿Opulento? Que palabra más elegante viniendo de ti.'

'Lo sé. Limpiar baños me está ayudando con mi educación también. Fionna jalo una silla y se sentó al costado de la cama de Marceline. '¿Vas a abrir la estúpida carta o qué?'

'Lo siento. Temí que estuvieras respirando.'

'Cállate.' Fionna sonrió.

Marceline admiro las largas palabras en la parte delantera de la carta: "¡Mejórate Pronto!", antes de abrirla. Dentro había varias firmas y unas cuantas notas de algunas personas. El mensaje de Fionna estaba en el medio, con un brillante rosado. Marceline le hizo un gesto. '¿En serio?'

'Pensé que era un color alegre. Para que estés en buen humor y eso.'

'Cuidado. Tu lado hetero está saliendo.'

'Oye, ¿quieres ver los otros mensajes? Estaba esperando que hiciéramos esto rápido antes que me fuera, para poder tener tiempo de sacar esa rama de tu trasero.'

'No te preocupes. Los doctores pueden hacer eso.'

'¿Como la rosadita? ¿_Sigue_ viniendo a checkearte?'

Marceline bajo la carta. 'Bueno, considerando que ella es _mi_ doctora y _tiene_ que chequearme – sí, lo hace.'

'Simón dice que el refugio es menos civilizado sin ti.'

Bufo. 'Eso es porque no estoy ahí para mantenerte bajo control.'

'Hiciste un buen trabajo haciendo. Solo para que lo sepas.'

Sarcasmo. Marceline sonrío y regreso a seguir leyendo la carta. Había algunas escrituras ilegibles en la esquina, y lo reconoció como la letra de Cake, quien Fionna secretamente sentía algo por ella. O, no tan secretamente considerando que Marceline se dio cuenta antes que Fionna se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Otros nombres estaban escritos en la carta, eran personas que Marceline conocía bien. El "refugio" era un lugar grande.

Cada uno estaba ahí por usar drogas, o eran adictos en recuperación. Fionna solía estar entre los dos. El lugar era para rehabilitación o algo parecido, aunque tendía a hacer menos énfasis en la _rehabilitación_. Simón, el ruso a cargo, les daba comida a las chicas, un lugar donde quedarse y las mantenía a raya. Por años, Simón y Marceline habían formado un lazo de padre/hija. Aunque Marceline tenía su propio hogar. Muchos.

La casa de Marceline era igual de grande que una de dos pisos. Por dentro era lujoso. Su trabajo como distribuidora de drogas era peligroso y obviamente ilegal, pero la paga era buena. Literalmente. Gracias a su carrera, Marceline no tenía que usar el dinero que su madre guardo cuando estaba viva para tener un seguro médico. Podía pagar cientos y cientos de dólares que su jefe le depositaba en el banco por cada orden entregada.

Aunque, su pobre sistema inmunológico y salud le cortaba los cheques. Su jefe estaba consciente de su enfermedad cuando ingreso a trabajar. Milagrosamente, Marceline se las manejo para ganarse una reputación como una habilidosa vendedora de drogas. Muchas personas acudían a ella cuando querían que traficara a través del mar. Actualmente, Marceline estaba aún en la cima, pero las cosas empezaban a bajar. Su jefe no se había contactado con ella en una semana. Cuando las cosas están difíciles para Marceline, el intentaba ignorarla como si fuera una plaga.

Las chicas en el "refugio" eran o sus clientes, o solo amigas. Personas que Marceline encontraba cosas interesantes en común. Ellas sabían acerca de su carrera, pero se mantenían calladas. Hasta donde ellas sabían, ser un traficante de droga no era un crimen. Ella solo estaba trabajando; para sobrevivir.

'¿Cómo has estado?' Fionna le pregunto a Marceline una vez término de leer la carta.

Marceline le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. 'He estado mejor.'

'Si, tú lo dices. Te ves demacrada. ¿No crees que un poco de cocaína podría aliviar un poco ese dolor?'

'Claro. Solo déjame preguntarle a mi doctora.'

Fionna rodo los ojos. 'Yo pensé que los doctores trataban personas, no pasar su tiempo tomando café con ellos.' Marceline frunció el ceño.

'Olvide porque a veces te odio. Pero acabo de acordarme.'

'¿Dónde está _tu_ doctora?' Fionna inquirió, mirando sobre su hombro esperando que Bonnibel aparecía de pronto.

'Tratando a otros pacientes, seguro,' Marceline respondió. Coloco la enorme carta a un lado. 'Nunca puede tomar un descanso. Siempre corriendo de un lugar a otro.'

'Pft. Suena como el típico interno. Son divertidos.' Fionna apoyo su espalda en el asiento. '¿Alguna enfermera ardiente vino a visitarte?'

'Estuve muy ocupada muriéndome como para notarlo.'

'Necesitas salir de nuevo, Abadder. Las noches son aburridas sin ti.'

'Aw,' Marceline se burló, ganándose un puñetazo en su brazo.

Solo Fionna hacia esto, escucharon unas pisas frenéticas con dirección a la habitación. Fionna alzo las cejas cuando Bonnibel se mostró. La doctora paro en seco cuando vio a la loca mujer sentada al costado de la cama de Marceline, y no le gusto cuando vio la sonrisa formándose en los labios de Fionna.

'Buenos días,' Bonnibel dijo, pasando por Fionna, directo a la intravenosa de Marceline.

'Buenas tardes,' Fionna corrigió.

'Buenas _tardes,_' Bonnibel respondió, tratando lo mejor que podía estar en calma.

Fionna vio a Marceline, luego de regreso a ella. '¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tres?'

'Y medio.'

'Tiene poco temperamento, esta de aquí,' Fionna dijo, regresando a ver a Marceline de nuevo. 'Son de tu tipo.'

Bonnibel miro arriba de lo que estaba haciendo. Marceline miro a Fionna. Duro. 'Cuidado, Mertens. Deja a la doctora que haga su trabajo.'

'O lo que falta.'

Cuando Bonnibel suspiro fuertemente, lo suficiente como para llamarle la atención a las dos mujeres, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. No le gustaba la manera en que Fionna le sonreía, y no le gustaba la manera en que Marceline la miraba en _general._ Bonnibel parpadeo, miro a Fionna. 'No creo que puedas criticarme cuando estuviste aquí hace poco a causa de las drogas.'

'Bueno, _te _estoy criticando, muñequita. ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Colocarme la intravenosa en mi muñeca, atragantarme con pastilla, ponerme en estado de coma?'

'No me importaría hacerlo, siendo honesta,' Bonnibel murmuro.

'Pregúntale a Abadder que lo haga. Ella puede ponerte en coma. Un largo y sexy coma durante días. ¿Qué le paso a la última chica, hace unos meses? Ella aún estaba inconsciente hasta la tarde del siguiente día.

Bonnibel se sonrojo fuertemente, y casi sonríe. Esta conversación se estaba volviendo bizarra. Marceline, por otra parte, no estaba sonrojada. O sonriendo. '¿Necesitas estar aquí? ¿O solo has venido a avergonzarte a ti misma?'

'Wow. Me siento tan bienvenida.' Fionna se puso de pie. 'Oi, rosadita. Si matas a Abadder, vendré y te matare.' Una larga pausa. Bonnibel la miro. Luego, abruptamente, Fionna se rio. 'Internos. Los amo.' Diciendo un adiós en dirección a Marceline, Fionna se giró sobre sus tobillos y salió de la habitación. Bonnibel ignoro el nudo en su estómago, e ignoro la ola de envidia que la invadía. Ella sabía que Marceline y Fionna no estaban juntas, y sabía que no tenía derecho de sentirse de esa manera.

Lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo.

Ella rodo los ojos. Y casi se cacheteo a sí misma. ¿Qué carajos estaba mal con ella?

Ahora que no había más distracciones, Bonnibel podía hacer su trabajo. Luego de chequear los síntomas de Marceline, y seguir la usual rutina para asegurarse que no volviera a sufrir algún ataque, le puso dos frascos con pastillas encima de la mesa de Marceline. 'Aquí. Estas deben hacer magia. Una enfermera vendrá 3 veces al dia durante con tu comida y tus pastillas—tómatelas cuando comas.' Ella coloco los frascos dentro de su bolsillo. 'Y no importa que diga tu novia, no tomes más de una a la vez.'

Marceline alzo la ceja,' ¿Novia?'

'Si.' Bonnibel tomo el historial, y camino alrededor de la cama.

'¿_Novia?'_ Marceline sonrió lentamente, '¿Tú crees que ella es mi novia?' Bonnibel se encogió de hombros y evadió su mirada. Esto hacia que la sonrisa de Marceline crecía más. '¿Qué se supone que significa?'

Ella escribió algo en el historial. Sin mirarla aun. 'Nada. Olvídalo.'

'No, ¿a qué te refieres –'

'¡Dije "nada"! Dije "olvídalo",' Bonnibel insistió, con su voz un poco alzado de tono. Mirar a Marceline era una equivocación. _Odiaba_ esa sonrisa, la mirada de complicidad en sus ojos, divertida. Esto era un juego para ella. Y se estaba divirtiendo de ella.

Se estaba divirtiendo de ella _demasiado._

Bonnibel frunció el entrecejo. Y regreso su mirada al historial.

'¿Qué, esperas que deje todo y espere hasta que vengas arrastrándote hacia mi?'

Eso era demasiado. Bonnibel se mofo, mirándola denuevo. '¿Arrastrarme hacia ti?'

'Si.'

Una mirada vacía. La voz de Bonnibel se endureció. 'Como en, ¿estar juntas?' Se burló. 'Debes estar bromeando.' Bajo el historial, Bonnibel lo azoto contra el filo de la cama. 'Estoy comprometida.'

'_Cierto._'

'¿Sabes qué?' Bonnibel empezó a acercarse a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir. Por alguna razón, estaba temblando un poco. Probablemente porque Marceline la estaba molestando, o porque Marceline la estaba viendo de una forma en que no lo aceptaba, o tal vez porque Marceline era un dolor en el trasero. 'Tal vez. Solo _tal vez_ deberíamos ser amigas. Tal vez.'

'¿Amigas?' Marceline alzo una ceja. 'Seriamos horribles como amigas, princesa. Además, creo que es mala idea que los doctores sean amigos de sus pacientes. Por todo el sentimentalismo, ¿sabes?'

'No, no lo sé,' Bonnibel espetó.

'Piénsalo: Tú me tratas. Si yo muero, o algo malo me pasa a mí, depende de ti. Si fuéramos amigas, pasarías por mucho dolor. Entonces, considera _eso_ antes de sugerir que seamos amigas. Dios, olvídalo.'

'¡Puedo ser una buena amiga!' Bonnibel contesto, 'Para que lo sepas, no me importas tanto de cualquier forma.'

'Oh. Cierto. Mi error.'

'Saca esa sonrisa de tu cara.'

'¿Por qué?'

'Porque me hace sentir incomoda.'

Marceline dejo que su sonrisa cayera un poco, pero aún estaba ahí, y esto hacia que Bonnibel rechinara sus dientes. Se miraron en silencio por cerca de un minuto antes de que Bonnibel decidiera que era estúpido. Deja que Marceline lleve las riendas. ¿Entonces, qué? Bonnibel era su doctora. La única a cargo. Marceline era una paciente, y si eso hería su orgullo y la hacía sentir como una mierda, que así fuera.

Pero eso _no_ significaba que Bonnibel debía lidiar con su mierda.

'Diviértete recostada en la cama. Por el día. Todo el día.'

'Lo haré. Pensare en ti cuando me aburra.'

Bonnibel paro. Le hizo una mueca. Ignoro la sonrisa de Marceline. 'Vete a la mierda.'

'Que profesional.'

'Soy la mejor doctora que podrás conseguir.' Bonnibel cogió la perilla de la puerta y volteo a verla. 'Piensa sobre _eso_ cuando estés aburrida.'

Después, Bonnibel abrió la puerta e hizo un rápido escape antes de que Marceline pudiera pronunciar una palabra más. Y aunque ella sabía que Marceline seguía sonriendo después de que se fue, Bonnibel no podía evitar sentirse un poco más ligera.


	5. Mientras esperamos

Para las 8 de la mañana, Bonnibel sabía que iba a ser un mal día. Su superior, el Doctor Peppermint, se sentía mal como para ir, entonces la mayoría de los pacientes debían ser atendidos independientemente. Si Bonnibel requería ayuda médica, ella podía pedírsela al Doctor Finn, pero ella decidió tomar esta oportunidad. Bonnibel era una doctora decente. Hoy, ella podría demostrar que tan _decente_ era, pero luego de una hora comenzada su turno, ella sabía que las cosas no saldrían como lo había planeado.

Tom, su infante paciente, estaba empeorando. Afortunadamente, sus padres no estaban cuando este se quejaba de dolor en su pecho y chillaba en agonía. El sudor se formaba en su frente, y su rostro estaba rojo, lloraba tan fuerte que molestaba a los otros niños. El supervisor de pediatría estaba ocupado viendo a otro paciente, y para ser honestos, Bonnibel debía de poder arreglárselas con Tom. Claramente su anterior diagnostico era incorrecto, entonces debía intentarlo de nuevo. Eso era ser un doctor. Prueba y error. Cada día era un misterio, una sorpresa. Pero por más que a Bonnibel le gustaran las sorpresas, no le gustaban las sorpresas que significaban malas noticias.

Luego de seguir cada procedimiento requerido para poder descubrir que andaba mal en el niño, Bonnibel llegaba a la misma conclusión. Le dijo a la enfermera que le consiguiera otro tipo de medicina. Una que esperaba que atacara su enfermedad y rápido. También aumento la morfina, pero ligeramente. Por ahora, esto funciono y Tom se durmió al instante.

Al momento que esto ocurrió, el localizador de Bonnibel empezó a sonar. Uno de sus pacientes estaba entrando en paro.

.

.

.

'¡Despejen!' Ella exclamó, presionando el desfibrilador en el pecho del paciente. El shock hizo que el paciente saltará, pero no había signos de vida. Le ordeno a la enfermera aumentar la intensidad del voltaje, '… ¡Despejen!' Otro shock en su pecho. Nada. Bonnibel miro al monitor cardiaco. La línea horizontal. 'No lo hagas conmigo,' ella susurro en un respiro. Ella requirió el aumento de voltaje de nuevo, en lo que la enfermera obedeció. '¡Despejen!'

Nada.

Su compañero suspiro, mirándola. 'Bubblegum, se ha ido.'

La primera emoción que sintió Bonnibel fue enojo. Furia. 'Mierda,' ella susurró, azotando los desfibriladores. '_Mierda.'_ No llevaba ni dos horas en turno y ya había perdido a un paciente. La enfermera que estaba parada detrás de ella sabiamente dio un paso atrás para dejar que la doctora se desquitara, pero Bonnibel ya se había calmado. 'Hora de deceso: 0718. Mierda.' Su localizador empezó a sonar. '_Mierda.'_ Bonnibel dejo la habitación con su vista en su localizador. Era Tom. Y el también, había entrado en paro.

Su enojo desapareció inmediatamente.

Ahora, sentía miedo. Temor.

Bonnibel nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida. Se enfocó tanto el pasadizo, que interrumpió a una enfermera y entro en la sala de pediatría. Ya había varias enfermeras en la habitación, con el desfibrilador listo. Bonnibel estaba más que aliviada de ver que Raini estaba ahí también. No intercambiaron saludos. Tan pronto como Raini tuvo listo al niño, Bonnibel agarro el desfibrilador, lo coloco en la mínima carga, y le dio una descarga. Él salto, y el ritmo de su corazón regreso momentáneamente.

Luego cayó de nuevo.

'Llama al Doctor Finn.'

'Bonnibel, él está –'

'¡Solo hazlo!' Bonnibel gritó, causando que Raini se estremeciera un poco. La peli rosa instantemente se arrepintió de haber usado ese tono, pero no había tiempo para disculpas. Mientras Raini intentaba llamar al asistente, Bonnibel descargaba de nuevo, '¡Raini, necesitas hacer RCP!'

Raini la miro.' ¡Estoy intentando llamar a Finn!' Ella dejo el localizador y empezó a aplicar presión en el pecho de Tom. Uno, dos, tres –

'¡Despejen!'

_Uno, dos, tres—_

'¡Despejen!'

De pronto los ojos de Tom se abrieron, e inhalo profundamente. Bonnibel giro su cabeza para ver el monitor cardiaco. Ritmo normal. Todo está bien. Devolvió el desfibrilador, y suspiro de alivio. Raini aún estaba enojada con ella por la manera en que le hablo, pero también estaba feliz de que Tom hubiera vuelto. Tom miro a las dos doctoras, con los ojos abiertos, y luego pregunto débilmente por su mami.

Raini estaba por responderle cuando el Doctor Finn entro corriendo. El las vio a las dos y luego al muchacho. 'Lo tienen controlado.'

'Sí señor,' Bonnibel dijo, casi haciéndole una mueca. Era tonto de ella el haber llamado a Finn, especialmente cuando logro resucitar al niño. Aunque, Finn no era Peppermint. El entendía su pánico.

Asintiendo, el observo a Bonnibel. 'Buen trabajo. Asegúrate que esta sea la última vez que le pase esto.' Le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de salir de la sala. Bonnibel miro hacia Raini.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento.

_Beep, beep, beep._

La expresión de Raini se suavizo cuando el localizador de Bonnibel empezó a sonar.

'Oh, Dios.' Bonnibel se fue en un pestañeo. Esta vez, no era un paro cardíaco, pero era igual de serio. Antes de que llegara a la habitación de Marceline, ella podía oír la toz, las náuseas y el fuerte olor a sangre. 'Oh, _Dios.'_ Bonnibel se apresuró hacia la cama, observo a la enfermera que estaba ocupada sosteniendo un balde. Bonnibel no quería regañarla, no quería abusar de la posición de la enfermera, no quería ser una terrible doctora.

Pero la regaño. Grito.

'¿Cómo carajos estas ayudando solo sosteniendo el balde?' Bonnibel ordeno la medicina apropiada y la enfermera obedeció las órdenes, aunque a regañadientes. Bonnibel vio a Marceline, quien, hace unos segundos, parecía que había dejado de toser sangre. Ella inhalo y atrapo la mirada de Bonnibel. 'Esto no debería de estar pasando,' Bonnibel murmuró, limpiando un poco de sangre de la esquina de los labios de Marceline. Ella sabía que un venenoso comentario vendría, ella lo podía ver en el brillo en los ojos de Marceline, a pesar del hecho que hubiera estado tosiendo sangre.

Antes que dijera alguna palabra, Marceline estaba tosiendo de nuevo. Sonaba horrible, y todo lo que Bonnibel podía hacer era sobarle la espalda y esperar. Marceline cogió fuertemente el balde y vomito. Bonnibel hizo una mueca de dolor. Miro a otra parte. Luego, finalmente, Marceline se recostó contra la almohada. Por un momento, Bonnibel se aterrorizo que entrara en paro cardiaco. Pero parecía que lo peor ya había pasado. Bonnibel le ordeno a la enfermera a la distancia que elevara la dosis de medicina en la intravenosa de Marceline. Ella exhalo, y paso su mano por su cabello.

Marcaron las ocho de la mañana.

'Buenos días,' Marceline chillo.

'No.' Bonnibel negó con la cabeza. 'No gastes tu energía intentando sonar inteligente.'

Marceline hizo una mueca débilmente. 'Dije "buenos días."'

'Exacto.'

No para la sorpresa de Bonnibel, Marceline no tenía las energías para discutir. Bonnibel tomo el balde y le permitió a su paciente descansar. Antes de llegar a la puerta, volteo, la miro por un momento, solo para asegurarse que estaba bien, antes de irse. Fue cuando le dio el balde a la enfermera que Bonnibel se dio cuenta lo rápido que latía su corazón.

Apoyándose contra el escritorio, Bonnibel se recompuso. Estaba temblando, y de pronto estaba temerosa que su localizador sonara de nuevo. No lo hizo. Todo iba a estar bien.

No había tiempo para sentarse. Bonnibel necesitaba averiguar cómo tratar a Tom, y cuando tuviera tiempo, chequear a Marceline. Asegurarse que la nueva medicina estuviera funcionando. Ella maldecía amargamente en voz baja, porque a estas alturas la nueva medicina debía haber hecho alguna diferencia. ¿Por qué Marceline estaba tosiendo sangre? Ella miro hacia la dirección de la habitación en donde la otra mujer se encontraba. Ella quería hablar con ella, quería escuchar a Marceline siendo ingeniosa y presumida de nuevo, pero Marceline necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba sanarse y recuperarse. Volver a casa.

Pero hizo una diferencia. No hablar con ella. Mientras Bonnibel continúa su día otros pacientes, había cierta sensación de vacío. A veces, veía dos veces su localizador, solo para asegurarse que Marceline no entrara en paro o cualquier otra emergencia viniendo de ella. Cualquier excusa que hiciera que viera a la mujer de cabello oscuro de nuevo, solo para ver su sonrisa, para escucharla con esa voz profunda y confortable; para verla leer de nuevo. A su rutina de siempre. Marceline descansando no se veía bien.

No lo era.

Bonnibel suspiro tristemente mientras veía los historiales en la sala de las enfermeras. El Doctor Finn estaba trabajando a su costado, y miro hacia arriba cuando la escucho suspirar. Bonnibel no trato de ocultar la sombría expresión de su rosto. '¿Un duro día?'

'Si,' la interna respondió.

'Un día normal, entonces.'

Ella sonrió brevemente. Lo miro. '¿Cómo lo hace? Seguir adelante cuando sabe que estas personas no merecen lo que están pasando.' Finn frunció el ceño. 'Estoy tratando a un niño y el – Tu lo viste. Entro en paro en la mañana. Solo no entiendo porque _el_ entro en paro. ¿Por qué no una mala persona? Alguien que se lo _merezca_…' Bonnibel evito su mirada. Estaba divagando, dejando que su frustración la venciera.

'Aprendes a hacerle frente. Pero no es fácil.'

'Lo sé, es solo que –' Bonnibel dio la vuelta a varios historiales. '—Ella no se lo merece, ¿sabes? _Ellos_ no se merecen esto.'

'¿Ella?'

Bonnibel recogió sus historiales. 'Nos vemos,' Ella murmuró, pasó, sin importarle la mirada escéptica de Finn. A ella no le importaba si se le escapaba algo, no le importaba lo que implicaba o revelaba. Porque, al final del día, no importaba. Si el tratamiento de Marceline no funcionaba, entonces no importaba lo que Bonnibel dijera sobre ella.

Solo, no importaba.

Ella intento comer. No podía digerir nada. Sacando su celular del vestuario, Bonnibel llamo a Braco, espero a que le contestara. Él le contesto luego del tercer ring. '_¿Aló?'_

'Hola…'

'_¿Bonnie?'_

'Si.'

'_¿Por qué - ¿Estás bien?'_

Bonnibel se recostó contra los casilleros. 'Perdí a un paciente.'

'_Oh.'_ Una pausa. '_Oh, mierda.'_

'Casi pierdo otro, también. Un niño pequeño.'

'_Mierda, Bonnie. ¿Estarás bien?'_

'Debo hacerlo.' Bonnibel se encogió de hombros, aunque nadie la podía ver. 'Es solo - ¿Por qué esto pasa, Braco? ¿Por qué las personas buenas deben sufrir?'

Braco suspiro. '_Es solo la naturaleza, Bonnie. Todos sufren.'_

'Que profundo.'

'_Mira, no puedo hablar. Estoy por entrar a una entrevista de trabajo. ¿Tal vez me puedas llamar luego?'_

No tenía las energías de sentirse herida o insultada. 'Está bien, buena suerte.'

'_Gracias. Te amo. Nos vemos en la casa.' _Luego él colgó.

Guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo, Bonnibel se cruzó de brazos, ignorando al doctor que había entrado. Miro el reloj en la pared. Casi las tres de la tarde. Girándose, ella vio al doctor que había entrado con Raini. La rubia paro en seco cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. No habían hablado desde que Tom entro en paro, y Bonnibel estaba preocupada que su mejor amiga estuviera aun enojada.

Obviamente no lo estaba.

Raini se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente. 'Luces estresada, B.'

'Lo estoy,' Bonnibel apoyo su cabeza contra su hombro. 'Lo que haría por un masaje.'

'¿Con un final feliz?' Las dos resoplaron. 'Tu turno está por terminar, ¿cierto? Solo unas pocas horas más. Luego te puedes ir a tu casa, acurrucarte en tu cama y ver _Mad Men.' _Bonnibel sonrió.

'Me gusta cómo suena eso.' Las dos se separaron. 'Debería ir a ver a uno de mis pacientes.' Raini no dijo nada, y dejo que Bonnibel se fuera y dejara el vestuario. En poco tiempo, Bonnibel llego hasta la sala de pediatría y se acercó a la cama de Tom. El niño estaba despierto, con tubos de oxígeno en sus fosas nasales. El miro a Bonnibel cuando se acercó. 'Hey, hola.' Ella sonrió cálidamente, y puso su estetoscopio. 'Necesito escuchar tu corazón.'

Tom asintió ligeramente. Bonnibel no estaba del todo feliz con su el ritmo. La medicación no estaba funcionando, o todavía no _empezaba_ a funcionar. Tom la mira expectante.

'Wow,' Bonnibel dijo, agregándole un poco de drama a su tono de voz para distraer al niño. '¡Tienes un corazón súper fuerte! Más fuerte que el mío, y eso que tengo un gran, gran, corazón.'

Eso lo hizo sonreír. 'Mi mami se fue a traerme un poco de agua.'

'Oh. Está bien. La podemos esperar.' Bonnibel jalo una silla y la coloco cerca de la cama. 'Sabes, hacer cosas de doctores es mega _aburrido_. ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti?'

El niño alzo un poco las cejas. Se sentó un poco más derecho. Luego, se perdió en lo que iba a decir. 'Bueno, me gustan las matemáticas.'

'¿_Matemáticas?'_ Bonnibel sonrió ampliamente. 'Yo también amo las matemáticas. Era mi curso favorito en el colegio.'

'¿En serio?'

'Si. Mi profesor decía que era la mejor de la clase. Te apuesto que te lo dicen seguido a ti también.'

Tom sonrió tímidamente. 'A veces.'

'Puedo ver que eres súper inteligente.'

'No soy bueno escribiendo. Mis profesores dicen que mi letra es un desastre.'

'Pft. Letra fea significa una mente clara. Significa que eres atento.' Bonnibel le dio una palmada en su cabeza. 'Y no hay nada de malo en ello.'

Otra sonrisa. 'Gracias.' Luego Tom miro hacia arriba, y su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio a su madre acercarse. Bonnibel le siguió con la mirada, se paró y sacudió la mano de la madre. Brevemente, Bonnibel repaso lo que estaba haciendo, cuanto estaba mejorando Tom (dejando de lado que no había mejorado mucho), que planeaba hacer después.

Su madre le agradeció, y Bonnibel decidió que era una señal para irse. Tan pronto dejo la habitación, su sonrisa cayó. Tenía poco tiempo. Solo con mirar a Tom ella se podía dar cuenta que no estaba bien. Estaba pálido, terriblemente pálido. No era una buena señal. Una terrible señal, nada justa.

Si él no fuera un niño tan dulce, Bonnibel probablemente no se sentiría tan afectada.

Sin darse cuenta, Bonnibel se dirigió directo al cuarto de Marceline. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, la interna se encogió y estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo. Pero luego vio que Marceline está despierta, sentada derecha, leyendo. Bonnibel la miro, con los ojos bien abiertos. '¿Estas bien?' Bonnibel pregunto, dando otro paso hacia adentro, agarrando su historial.

Ella lucia bien. Mejor que en la mañana. Aunque aún había un toque de debilidad en sus ojos, y competía en palidez con la de Tom. 'Estoy bien.' Los ojos de Marceline vagaron hacia la apariencia de Bonnibel, y la doctora se tensó un poco, insegura como responder. '¿Estás _tú_ bien?'

Fue la suavidad en su tono lo que atrapo de sorpresa a Bonnibel. Marceline no le estaba preguntando por ser buena; ella realmente quería saber. 'Eso creo,' Bonnibel respondió. Su vista se posó en el libro que Marceline estaba leyendo y no reconoció el título. '¿Ninguna visita el día de hoy?'

'No.' Marceline sonrió pícaramente. Bonnibel ignoro la extraña sensación que surgía en su estómago. 'Soy toda tuya, princesa.'

Por primera vez en el día, Bonnibel sonrió y _lo_ sintió. Era increíble como Marceline no debía ni intentarlo para hacerla brillar. Lograba que Bonnibel tuviera más esperanza cuando todo parecía ir mal. 'Me alegro que estés bien, Marceline.' Se permitieron estar un momento en silencio, hasta que el localizador de Bonnibel empezó a sonar. Lo saco del cinturón de su bata, no tenía miedo, se sentía confiada, sentía que su día iba a mejor.

Era un código.

Tom.

Tom estaba entrando en paro otra vez.

Marceline vio primero miedo. Luego terror. Luego desesperación. Se sentó derecha, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bonnibel se desvió bruscamente fuera de la habitación. La mente de Bonnibel estaba en blanco. No podía oír, ni pensar, ni ver.

Una enfermera literalmente había arrastrado a la madre de Tom fuera de la habitación mientras Bonnibel preparaba el desfibrilador. Los cargó, y los coloco contra su pecho, no cambio. El Doctor Finn apareció a escena, lo cual era un alivio. Una enfermera sabiamente le habría llamado. Él de buena madera, cogió el desfibrilador y le ordeno a Bonnibel realizar RCP. Ella obedeció, pero aunque la presión había sido quitada de sobre ella, aún estaba horrorizada. Con los ojos bien abiertos, se retiró cuando Finn se lo ordeno. Mandándole descargas sobre su pecho. Inmediatamente Bonnibel volvió a realizar el RCP. '¡Despejen!'

Pasaron 5 minutos

Los brazos de Bonnibel empezaban a dolerle, y la frustración empezaba a crecer.

Luego, el enojo.

'¡Despejen!'

Enojo.

'¡Despejen!'

Estaba realmente enojada.

'¡Despejen!'

Lágrimas empezaban a rondar sus ojos.

'…'

Los hombros de Finn se desplomaron.

'…'

Bonnibel fijo su mirada en él.

'¿Doctora?'

'No.'

'Doctora.'

'_No.'_

'Tiene que hacerlo.'

Si. Tenía debía hacerlo. _Tenía_ que hacerlo. Bonnibel lanzo un puñetazo contra la pared, queriéndose hacerse daño, queriendo azotar su cabeza contra el estúpido concreto. Fijo su vista en su superior, pero él no estaba molesto con ella. Ella no estaba enojada con nadie en particular. Ella estaba molesta con el destino.

Molesta con el monitor cardiaco, el cual mostraba una línea sin vida.

Bonnibel miro al niño. Él podría estar durmiendo.

'Hora de deceso—' Ella exhalo, '1806.'

Nada. Sin respuesta. Bonnibel la cagó. Falló. Dejo morir al niño. Temblando, Bonnibel paso al costado del asistente, se reunió con la madre de Tom afuera. Finn pronto se unió, pero Bonnibel tenía que anunciarle la muerte de su niño. Pero ella ya lo sabía. Ella ya lo sabía y eso – la destrozaba completamente. Primero, estaba calmada, y amablemente le dijo a Bonnibel, 'Vete,' Entonces Bonnibel se volteo, y para el momento en que llego al pasadizo, pudo oír a la madre de Tom llorar con amargura, gimiendo de dolor.

Bonnibel estaba serena. No quería mostrar lo que estaba sintiendo. No quería que las enfermeras y doctores se dieran cuenta lo patética que era. No quería que supieran que había matado a un niño. Ella había _matado_ a un niño. En un día había perdido a dos pacientes. Dos pacientes.

Y uno de ellos era un _niño._

La ira atacó primero. Bonnibel fue a la única habitación en la que se sentía segura, azoto la puerta detrás de sí. Fijo su mirada a la nada y luego, violentamente, golpeo con su puño al muro. La sangre cubrió sus nudillos, y golpeo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez.

No importaba cuantas veces se dañaba a sí misma, su agonía se negaba a desvanecerse.

Bonnibel golpeo con su puño sobre el muro una vez más, y estaba vez estaba segura que se había roto algo –

De pronto su mano fue apartada; alguien sostenía su muñeca y Bonnibel golpeo, lucho y peleo. Lagrimas rondaban sus ojos, y las dejo ir. Dejo ir toda la culpa e ira fuera de sí, toda la mierda que paso en su vida desde que se convirtió en interna. Y que error fue. ¿Cómo pudo haber elegido un trabajo así?

Era la primera vez desde que la tuberculosis de Marceline regresó que Bonnibel la había visto fuera de la cama. No debió haber ido hacia ella, no debió molestarla, pero no sabía a donde más ir. No sabía a quién más acudir. Bonnibel se soltó del agarre que tenía Marceline de su muñeca.

'Yo no estoy hecha para esto,' ella sollozó, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Marceline lucia enferma. Cansada. Lo que hacía que Bonnibel se sintiera peor. '¿Qué pasó?'

'Perdí un niño. Perdí a un niño pequeño. No puedo hacer esto; me voy a ir de este trabajo, yo no puedo –'

Cuando Marceline acercó a Bonnibel, la peli rosada se estremeció, y casi la empuja, pero de pronto su cuerpo colapso y cayó en los brazos de Marceline. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo la acercaba. Bonnibel se aferraba al traje de hospital de Marceline, oculto su cara en el hueco de su cuello y lloró. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Todo lo que era capaz de hacer.

Marceline la sostuvo. No dijo nada. Solo la sostuvo y le dejo llorar.

La manera en que los brazos de Marceline la rodeaban era suaves, relajantes y gentiles. Su aroma era bueno, a Bonnibel le recordaba a casa por alguna razón. Marceline la sostuvo por un rato, esperando pacientemente que la doctora deja de llorar. Pronto, sintió los músculos de Bonnibel tensarse, aún temblaba, pero no tan agresivamente, y respiro profundamente, se aferró a Marceline un poco más fuerte.

Bonnibel se alejó. Se sentía un poco avergonzada. Pero eso se solucionó cuando vio los ojos de Marceline. Bonnibel se asombró de su cercanía. Marceline tenía un rostro hermoso. Bonnibel jadeo ligeramente cuando Marceline retiraba algunas de sus lágrimas, y la peli rosaba la miraba, la miró hasta que su corazón se calmó.

Hasta que por fin se calmó. Mejor.

Aunque ninguna de las dos estaban preparadas para lo que paso a continuación.

Bonnibel se acercó y beso a Marceline en los labios, y no hubo elegancia o suavidad en su demostración de afecto. Besó a Marceline fuerte, dando a entender lo que pasaba, como se sentía, lo _cagada_ que estaba en su cabeza. Marceline se sentía bien contra su cuerpo, sus labios estaban un poco agrietados, y Bonnibel solo quería besarla más, pero luego se dio cuenta _que_ estaba haciendo.

Instantáneamente Bonnibel se alejó. Y la miro con horror. 'Lo siento.'

_Braco._

Bonnibel trago, la culpa y vergüenza la estaba comiendo de nuevo, pero estaba vez por una razón completamente diferente. Agarrando la manija de la puerta, miro a Marceline otra vez, vio la confusión, el shock y el perdón en sus ojos. Era demasiado. Bonnibel no podía.

No podía hacer eso.

'¿Bonnibel?'

'Lo siento tanto.'

Su disculpa quedo en el aire cuando se fue, y luego silencio.

Soledad de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno para que entiendan un poco, aunque yo creo q mis lectores son personas cultas :v<strong>

**RCP: Reanimacion cardiopulmonal**

**La jerarquia en el hospital es: peppermint, luego los asistentes de él (osea Finn y los que ya no son internos), luego los internos, y por ultimo las enfermeras.**

**Espero que les este gustando la historia, por fin estas dos se besaron *w* esta historia tiene mas de 1000 views y no todos dejan sus review -.-" no sean flojos peee pa saber si les esta gustando, no m gustaria dejar esta historia en el olvido.**

**y se acercan fiestas! y con ella pronto mi nuevo trabajo D: intentare avanzar lo mas q puedo los capitulos para cada vez que vuelva de mi viaje solo subirlo.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO :D  
>PD: ya nos acercamos a la cochinada ;D q es lo q mas quieren<strong>


	6. Segundos separadas

'¿Estoy despedida?'

'No.'

'¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no soy despedida? Perdí a dos pacientes.'

'He visto tus procedimientos, y medicaciones; todo lo que estabas haciendo para mantener a tus pacientes era lo correcto. Bubblegum, he seguido todos los pasos que hiciste. Hiciste lo que pudiste. A veces, puedes saber todo respecto a la medicina. Puedes ser un genio, alguien excepcional, pero al final del día, todo depende de la suerte.' Una pausa. 'Lo siento. Creo que la suerte no estaba de tu lado. Eres una buena doctora. Odio verte cargando esas dos muertes sobre tus hombros. Hiciste todo bien.'

Una mentira. No era la verdad.

Bonnibel había cometido un error ese día.

'Deberías irte a casa. Tu turno ha terminado.'

'Aún tengo a un par de pacientes que revisar, señor.'

'Sal del hospital. Descansa. No tendrás muchas oportunidades como esta. Ve a casa.'

'¿Puedo preguntarle algo?'

'Claro.'

Mirando sus manos sobre su regazo, Bonnibel lucho para formar sus palabras. '¿Cuando eras un interno, fue normal para ti –' Se encogió de hombros. 'perder el interés?'

'¿En qué?'

'En una persona.'

El respondió sin pensarlo. 'Si.' Fijo su mirada en su anillo de compromiso. 'Todo el tiempo.' Bonnibel no dijo nada, pero su corazón se encogió. 'Cuando era un interno, no tenía tiempo para relaciones. Para ser honestos, aún no lo tengo. No te sorprendas si ya no eres tan cercana a tu pareja como lo eran antes.'

Arrastro la silla. Bonnibel se levantó. 'Hasta mañana, señor.'

El asintió, y la vio irse. Al momento en que salió de la oficina, Bonnibel se sentía mal del estómago. No importaba cuanto su jefe trataba de hacerle entender que ella había hecho todo bien, ella aún sentía culpa, horrible. Absolutamente horrible. Bonnibel llego al vestuario, se sacó su bata médica y se cambió, se puso un jean y un polo. Presiono su frente contra el metal y suspiro hondamente. El mundo era oscuro; se sentía separada de él, como si se estuviera desvaneciendo. Quería llorar, pero se contuvo. No, ella no quería llorar, ella no quería romper en llanto como un niño. Ella era una adulta, una doctora, debía lidiar con su mierda y seguir adelante.

Aunque, no tenía sentido. Pensar, ayer en la tarde estaba hablando con Tom, él estaba vivo, estaba bien, y está _respirando_. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Qué hizo para morir a tan temprana edad? ¿Por qué razón? Carajo, debía haber alguna razón. ¿O solo las personas mueren? ¿Ellas solo _mueren_ porque lo manda la naturaleza? ¿Cómo era eso justo? ¿Cómo era eso_ justo?_

Bonnibel azoto la puerta.

Y no podía dejar de pensar en el beso.

_No soy una buena doctora._

No podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Marceline sobre los suyos, lo bien y perfecta que se sentía contra ella, lo mucho que Bonnibel quería más. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada en tan pocos segundos. Besar a Marceline encendió una chispa de algo peligroso y hambriento dentro de ella. Un monstro encerrado, gruñendo, codicioso, posesivo. Bonnibel se enrojeció. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, pero no por vergüenza. Agarrando su bolso, se lo coloco en el hombro y salió de la habitación.

De alguna manera, de algún modo, Bonnibel se había convertido en una horrible mujer.

.

.

.

Helado. _Mad Men. _Cama.

La casa para ella sola.

Bonnibel se sentía miserable.

Estúpida. Débil. Inútil. Sola.

Aun cuando su celular sonaba, alertándole que Raini le había mandado un mensaje, no estaba de ánimos para levantarse. Colocando otra cucharada de helado en su boca, Bonnibel cogió su celular. Raini le había preguntado si se encontraba bien; debió haber escuchado. Bonnibel considero no contestarle. Pero luego de observar el texto por un minuto, decidió contestarle. Fue una respuesta rápida.

_He hecho algo terrible._

Ella espero. Hubo una respuesta luego de 30 segundos.

_Estoy en mi break de 10 min. ¿Me llamas?_

Bonnibel lo hizo. Raini contesto inmediatamente. 'Hola' Bonnibel balbuceó, lamiendo su cuchara. '¿Lo escuchaste?'

'¿_Acerca de que te llaman la doctora de la muerte? Si, lo escuche.'_

Ella suspiro. 'Eso es rudo.' Puso mala cara.

'_Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás sola?'_

'Tengo mi helado.'

'_No. No hay forma. No voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga se coma sus sentimientos. Ven al hospital. Te animaré.'_

'Urgh.' Bonnibel gruño. 'Quiero estar lo más lejos posible del hospital.'

'_¿Malos recuerdos?'_

'Si. _Realmente_ malos, Raini.'

Hubo una pausa. Ella podía _imaginar _a Raini frunciendo el ceño al otro lado de la línea. '_¿Qué hiciste, Bonnie? Excepto por perder a dos pacientes. Qué, por los reportes, no fue tu culpa.'_

¿Debería decirle? Debería decirle a Raini que beso a Marceline Abadder? ¿Una mujer? ¿Una _paciente?_ ¿Qué le diría Raini? ¿Le informaría a su jefe? ¿La despediría como debió haberlo hecho en la mañana? Bonnibel se sobo el puente de la nariz. 'Solo hice algo terrible.'

'_¿Qué hiciste?'_

'Solo – una cosa.'

'_Wow. Que informativa.'_

'No puedo hablar de eso, Raini. No puedo.' Bonnibel hizo una mueca. 'Preferiría solo olvidar todo.' Olvidar lo de Tom, olvidar los lamentos de la madre, olvidar a Marceline, olvidar sobre su estúpido beso. _**Su**__ beso. Ella la beso. __**Yo **__la besé a __**ella. **__Mierda. _Lentamente, Bonnibel cerró los ojos y gruño sonoramente. 'Si no voy a trabajar mañana, es porque me ahogue en helado.' Ella alzó su casi vacío recipiente. 'Dios, amo el helado.'

'_Me estas asustando, Bonnie.' _Hubo una pequeña pausa entre las dos, luego Raini suspiró. '_Maldición. Ya me tengo que ir. Mándame un mensaje luego, ¿está bien? Me preocupas.'_

'No lo estés. Solo soy –' _Estúpida. _'Estaré bien.'

Con desgana, Raini la dejo ir y colgó. Bonnibel continúo viendo _Mad Men_, pero a mitad de un episodio – el cual ya había visto varias veces—su atención empezó a divagar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo recostada en cama comiendo helado? Por el amor de Dios. Apagó el televisor, agarro algunos libros de debajo de su cama y empezó a estudiar. Los exámenes de los internos eran en 3 meses, y sabía que comenzar a estudiar antes era lo mejor. Demonios, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de perder dos pacientes y humillarse con otro.

¿Debería decirle a Braco? Bonnibel se encogió. No. No debería contárselo, porque el beso no significo nada, tan pronto Marceline estuviera mejor, estaría fuera de su vida. Y eso era todo lo que era Marceline para ella: una paciente. Una paciente regular. No había nada en especial sobre ella, excepto que tenía una tuberculosis agresiva y una personalidad que a Bonnibel le atemorizaba. En un reto, Bonnibel había besado una vez a una mujer, pero nunca estuvo con una románticamente. La peli rosa no se definiría como heterosexual. Siempre tuvo curiosidad o, más certeramente, interés.

Pero no muchas mujeres habían llamado su atención.

Oh, mierda.

Bonnibel alzó la vista de sus libros. ¿Estaba admitiendo que Marceline le llamaba la atención?

¿Le _gustaba_ Marceline?

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Si, estar cerca de Marceline la hacía feliz. Disfrutaba sus conversaciones, y amaba como Marceline era capaz de subirle los ánimos sin esforzarse. Apreciaba el consejo que Marceline le daba, y su presencia era placentera. De rara manera, Bonnibel se sentía segura.

Demasiado segura.

Estaba mal.

En muchas maneras, esto estaba horriblemente mal.

De repente, escucho que la puerta de la entrada se abría. Bonnibel se endureció, sintió un calor apoderarse de sus mejillas cuando escucho la voz de Braco. Él la llamo, probablemente cuando noto sus zapatos en la entrada. Un poco nerviosa, Bonnibel se levantó de la cama y bajo las escaleras rápidamente para verlo. Él le sonrió, y ella a él, y cuando se abrazaron, Bonnibel se sujetó a él, un poco más fuerte de lo usual. Obviamente su novio se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, entonces Bonnibel le contó lo que había pasado ayer. Acerca de su primer paciente perdido, y luego le conto sobre Tom.

Él la escucho, asintió, y la beso. Le dijo que todo estaba bien – todo iba a estar bien.

Atrapada en sus brazos, Bonnibel quería decirle más, y cuando él le dijo que ella estaría bien, _ella_ estaba bien, y que todo estaría mejor, sintió que unas lágrimas se colaban por sus ojos. Si, ella estaría bien, pero no lo estaba en esos momentos. Estaba lejos de estarlo, y lo sabía, muy en el fondo, desde este punto hacia adelante, sabía que no estaría mejor.

Porque cuando ella se aferraba a él, lo besaba en los labios, ponía sus manos sobre ella, ella se encontraba pensando en otra persona.

La vergüenza y la culpa lentamente la consumían durante la noche. Inhaló su aroma, sintió su corazón latir; él era un hombre de verdad y vivo. Pero él no estaba _ahí. _Braco lentamente se estaba alejando de ella, lentamente, y eso la destrozaba.

Nada iba a estar bien.

.

.

.

Serena. Fría. Indiferente.

Bonnibel tenía estas tres características cuando entro al cuarto de Marceline a la mañana siguiente. No para su sorpresa, su paciente ya estaba despierta, sentada y leyendo. Sus miradas se encontraron brevemente, pero Bonnibel rápidamente desvió su atención hacia el gotero de la intravenosa, el monitor cardiaco, y finalmente en el reporte médico. Ella podía sentir los ojos de Marceline sobre ella mientras leía, y, más que nada, Bonnibel solo quería salir corriendo de la habitación, correr muy lejos.

Cuando alzo la mirada, Marceline alzó sus cejas expectante.

Para ahora, su paciente debería haber hecho algún comentario. Un comentario sobre todo. Lanzar algún comentario hacia Bonnibel, solo para ver la reacción de la doctora. Pero, esa mañana, ella no tenía nada que decir, y Bonnibel se entristeció.

'¿Cómo te has sentido?' Bonnibel preguntó.

'Un poco cansada. Mejor.'

'Bien. Tus estadísticas han mejorado. Con optimismo serás capaz de irte a casa al final de la semana.' Bonnibel regreso el reporte médico. 'Creo que la medicina por fin está funcionando.'

Marceline no sonrió. 'Eso creo.'

La tensión era horrible. Bonnibel exhaló. 'Mira, lo que paso—ayer. No estaba bien de la cabeza. Un montón de mierda había pasado, y no lo pensé. Besarte. Solo paso, y yo no lo planee ni nada.' Odiaba las palabras que salían de su boca, pero no podía pararse a sí misma. 'Sera mejor que no se lo digas a nadie, tampoco. De otra manera, perderé mi trabajo.'

'No te preocupes, princesa,' Marceline le respondió, y por su tono, Bonnibel podía darse cuenta que se estaba burlando. 'No hay mucho que contar de todas maneras.'

Se sintió como un puñal en su pecho. Bonnibel frunció el ceño. 'Bueno, no será mucho para ti, pero si se sabe que me _involucre_ con una paciente –'

'He dicho que "no te preocupes", ¿no es así?' Marceline espetó, mostrando su impaciencia y frustración. 'Entonces, deja de preocuparte.' Regreso a leer su libro. 'Para tu record, no estuvimos involucradas. Como tu dijiste, no significo nada.'

Serena. Fría. Indiferente.

Era cómico, pero terriblemente triste, como Bonnibel no podía seguir actuando. '¿Estas enojada?'

Un suspiro. Marceline a regañadientes volteo a verla. 'No. No me importa.'

'Entonces, ¿por qué suena a que estas enojada?' Bonnibel alzó lo hombros, y Marceline casi frunce el ceño al darse cuenta lo patética que se veía. Ya había lidiado con mierda como esta antes, y tenía poca paciencia para con su doctora. Francamente, Marceline estaba enojada, pero solo con como Bonnibel había hecho su explicación, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Marceline en aquella situación. Que egoísta. 'Ser una doctora es difícil, Marceline,' Bonnibel defendió, causando que la otra mujer rodara lo ojos. 'Deje que mis emociones sacaran lo mejor de mí por un segundo, ¿okay?'

'No aceptaría eso como una excusa si no lo entendiera.'

'No puedes entender lo que es ser un doctor,' Bonnibel respondió suavemente. No estaba siendo protectora. O comprensiva. Era solo amable, incapaz. Hasta Bonnibel sabía que sus argumentos eran ridículos, y Marceline odiaba esa mirada inocente que Bonnibel le estaba dando. _Apuesto que eso siempre funciona con su estúpido prometido, _pensó para ella misma, rechinando los dientes. 'Tú no puedes entender lo que es que tus emociones hagan una cagada en tu cabeza.'

Marceline rio brevemente, pero no de humor. De incredulidad. 'Yo sé _exactamente_ como es.'

'No, tu no—'

'¿Tu cree que no siento nada viviendo cada día con mi tuberculosis? ¿O sufriendo por mi pobre sistema inmunológico? ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando debo estar en el hospital todo el día?'

'Marceline…'

'Apesta, princesa. Apesta a mierda. Y créeme, el "trauma" que estás pasando no es nada comparado con lo que los pacientes debemos lidiar. Así que no. No me importan tus excusas. No me importa si estabas bien de la cabeza. Y honestamente me importa un carajo.'

¿Qué esperaba Bonnibel? ¿Que Marceline estuviera completamente tranquila con todo? Bonnibel miro a otro lado, no tenía con que justificarse. Le mintió a Marceline, incluso a sí misma. Ese beso si significo algo, pero no lo quería admitir, tenía miedo de admitirlo. Bonnibel se sentía depresiva, miserable; odiaba la discusión que estaba teniendo, aborrecía la tensión que estaba creciendo entre las dos. La cagó. La cagó con sus pacientes fallecidos, y ahora la estaba cagando con su paciente que estaba cerca de curarse. 'Yo no puedo…' Tragó. '… Yo no puedo involucrarme con un paciente.'

La expresión de Marceline se suavizó. 'No lo estás.' Bonnibel se encontró con su mirada. Esta vez, Marceline desvió la mirada, y Bonnibel detecto arrepentimiento, repugnancia, _desilusión. _'Me agradas princesa, pero no funcionaríamos.' Luego sonrió torcidamente, y era una sonrisa amigable. Una que hacía a Bonnibel sonreír también, aunque débilmente. 'No vale la pena que pierdas tu carrera por esto.'

Tal vez fue el tono en que lo dijo, o por las palabras que eligió, pero logro que Bonnibel se riera. 'Te voy a extrañar, cuando te vayas.'

Marceline alzó una ceja. 'Cuando me vaya, ya no seré necesariamente tu paciente nunca más. Podríamos salir.'

'¿Salir?' Bonnibel bufó. '¿Qué, cómo amigas? ¿Salir a un parque a fumar hierba?'

'Me vendría bien una amiga. Que fume en un parque.'

'Oh.' Bonnibel sonrió. 'Bueno, entonces yo soy tu chica.' Le podría gustaría eso. Menos la parte de fumar hierba. Bonnibel estaba disfrutando la sonría que Marceline le estaba ofreciendo, y se aferró a ella por un momento, antes que recordara que tenía trabajo que hacer. 'Te veré luego.' Dejo su despedida al aire, y salió de la habitación. Aunque había terminado en buenos términos, Bonnibel aún se sentía rara. No se sentía satisfecha con los resultados; estaba esperando que Marceline luchará por ella, que se pusiera celosa. Quería que Marceline reaccionara.

Encorvándose en el escritorio de las enfermeras, Bonnibel gruño interiormente. Amaba ser una doctora. Pero a veces lo odia a morir. Todo era complicado. Aunque Bonnibel tuviera la tarde de ayer libre, estaba agotada, cansada. Ella había pasado toda la noche repasando una y otra vez el tratamiento para Tom, y que había provocado que buscara a Marceline luego. Dios, tenía tantas habitaciones por escoger, tanto lugares a donde ir, tantas personas con las quien hablar, y había escogido a Marceline. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué había escogido a Marceline?

Dos brazos la atraparon por la cintura. Escucho la voz de Raini en su oído, 'Hola, querida.'

'Hola,' Bonnibel sonrió.

Raini se alejó y se volteo a mirarla propiamente. 'Estaba preocupada por ti. Sonabas como un zombi en el teléfono.'

'Tan halagadora. Como siempre.'

'Hablo con la verdad, Bonnie. Entonces, ¿Qué _ha_ pasado?'

Bonnibel la miro por su franqueza. 'Mate a dos pacientes y, de alguna manera, aún sigo trabajando.'

'Aparte de los asesinatos, ¿qué paso?'

'Yo…' Bonnibel exhalo, negó con la cabeza. 'No vale la pena, en serio.'

Suspiró. Abatida. 'Bueno si tú dices eso.' Raini miro a su amiga por un momento, como esperando que la respuesta estuviera escrita en su cara. 'Para que lo sepas, Braco me llamo. Me pidió que te echara un ojo; él también está preocupado.'

Eso no ayudaba a que Bonnibel se sintiera mejor. 'Ah.'

'Si.'

'Mierda.'

'Anímate, Bonnie. ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con tu paciente con la que has estado coqueteando?'

El corazón de Bonnibel dio un brinco, luego recordó que Raini no sabía mucho sobre Marceline Abbader. Lo del coqueteo era nada más que una broma entre las dos. No era consiente que Bonnibel había formado una extraña relación con su paciente, había confiado en ella, incluso la había besado. Raini no sabía nada, así que Bonnibel se relajó. Aunque, Raini no era tonta. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero no pensó en nada cuando Bonnibel le respondió.

'Demasiado ocupada para coquetear.' Bonnibel tomo los historiales médicos. 'Tengo pacientes a quienes matar.'

Raini sonrió. '¿No eres un ángel?'

Ese día era mejor. Ningún paciente falleció. Ningún paciente entro en paro. Estaba tranquilo. Relativamente fácil. Pero rara vez Bonnibel sonreía. La muerte de Tom la seguía atormentando, y la culpa de aquel beso con Marceline, se negaba en irse. No estaba feliz, no importaba cuantas veces intentara ser positiva. No estaba contenta. Tampoco estaba _bien._

Se chocó con Raini de nuevo en la cafetería y almorzaron juntas, mayormente en silencio. El Doctor Peppermint paso por su mesa y Bonnibel estaba preocupada por un momento que la regañara por haber perdido a dos pacientes el otro día. Aunque, el parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Bonnibel exhalo en alivio.

'Necesitas relajarte,' Raini dijo.

Justo cuando Bonnibel estaba a punto de darle una mordida a su pizza, ella noto a una linda castaña acercarse a su mesa. Vestía una blusa y una falda, seguro venia del trabajo. Su sonrisa era contagiosa cuando llego hacia ellas, y la peli rosa trato de no devolverle la sonrisa. 'Hola,' ella saludo, su voz un poco alta. Casi melódica.

'Hola,' Bonnibel respondió, frunciendo el ceño un poco. '¿Podemos ayudarte?'

'Si. Le pregunte a la enfermera donde podía encontrar a alguien, pero ya me olvide en que habitación me dijo que estaba. Me preguntaba si me podían llevar hacia allí.'

Bonnibel asintió. 'Me encantaría. ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente?'

'Oh. ¿Marceline Abadder?'

No tenía sentido, al principio, por qué Bonnibel se sentía herida. Miro a la mujer a los ojos y su expresión se endureció. '¿Eres su amiga?'

'Algo así,' se encogió.

'Está bien.' El apetito de Bonnibel había desaparecido por completo. Ignoro que Raini le alzo la cara y se giró sobre sus talones. 'Por aquí.'

Algo así.

Marceline era "algo así" como su amiga.

Bonnibel frunció el ceño a sí misma. Lo que sea.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Marceline, Bonnibel dejo que la otra mujer entrará primero. Para sorpresa de nadie, Marceline estaba ocupada leyendo pero instantáneamente fijo su atención a sus dos visitas. Bonnibel cerró su puño cuando Marceline le sonrió a la castaña, '¿así que _sigues_ viva?' la castaña le provoco, luego se acercó y beso a Marceline en la mejilla. La sonrisa de Bonnibel desapareció completamente. 'Lo siento, me tomo mucho llegar aquí. Ya sabes cómo es estar de viaje todo el tiempo. Los vuelos siendo cancelados.'

'Siendo sincera, me agrada la soledad,' Marceline respondió.

Bonnibel dio un paso al frente. 'La hora de visita terminara pronto.' Su voz era intensa, dura, e inmediatamente se arrepentido de usar ese tono. La castaña la miro, impactada.

'Oh. Okay. Gracias.'

Cólera. Bonnibel sentía cólera. Miro a Marceline y odio la manera en que la estaba mirando. Frunciendo el ceño, pero sus ojos eran de hierro, ilegible. Estaba claro que quería que Bonnibel las dejará solas. Bonnibel ya había hecho suficiente, había dejado en claro cómo se sentía, y Marceline no apreciaba ser tratada de esa manera. Bonnibel miro a la castaña y luego se marchó.

Algo así como amigas.

¿Qué clase de amigas?

Bonnibel exhalo. Eso no importaba. No importaba un carajo.

.

.

.

Por lo que quedaba de su turno, Bonnibel evitaba la habitación de Marceline a todo costo. Se distrajo con sus estudios, y cuando Raini le pregunto acerca de la paciente con la que le gustaba coquetear, Bonnibel inmediatamente cambiaba de tema. Esto solo hacía que Raini sospechara más y Bonnibel esperaba que no se diera cuenta de nada. Ella _esperaba._

Su localizador sonó.

El Doctor Peppermint la quería en el lugar el cual quería evitar.

Lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, Bonnibel abandono sus libros con Raini y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Marceline. Cuando llegó, la castaña ya no estaba. No miro a Marceline. Pretendió que no existía, pero al momento que dio un paso al frente, Bonnibel se sintió golpeada, vencida.

Perturbada.

'Tu paciente está mejor. Le podemos dar de alta mañana.'

Luego todo, _todo_, se destrozó ante los ojos de Bonnibel.

Nada sonaba más hermoso y angustioso a la vez. Marceline se iba. Se iba, y se iba para bien.

'Eso es maravilloso,' Bonnibel dijo.

'Bien hecho,' Peppermint dijo, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, antes de caminar hacia afuera.

Las dos mujeres fueron dejadas solas. Bonnibel decidió irse.

'¿Doctora Bubblegum?'

Su apellido. Su título.

La voz de Marceline era alegre; animada.

Cautelosamente, Bonnibel la miro, y vio su sonrisa. Vio un brillo en sus ojos que Bonnibel extrañaba, y vio alivio en ella, y una increíble y tortuosa gratitud. Marceline se veía tan diferente de lo usual, entusiasmada y_ agradecida. _En ese momento, lo que había pasado entre ellas fue borrado. Olvidado.

Bonnibel sonrió cálidamente. Amablemente.

'Estoy mejor,' Marceline concluyo.

Dos palabras. Sonaban tan perfectas.

Bonnibel asintió. 'Si. Lo estas.'

Una pausa. Mantuvieron sus miradas por unos segundos, y los latidos de Bonnibel se aceleraron, sus extremidades temblaban, se enrojeció, se sentía pegajosa, decepcionada.

'Adiós,' Bonnibel dijo.

La sonrisa de Marceline cayó un poco. 'Chau.'

Por ahora, dejaron que la otra se fuera.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Y nos acercamos a lo que todos quieren! :D Bueno este capitulo ya lo tenia listo, pero por fiestas y que hoy es cumple de mi señor padre no tuve tiempo de subirlo u.u<strong>

**Ya ven que no les cuesta nada dejar un review para acelerar la cosa? asi m animan a hacerlo mas rapidito!**

**Felices fiestas, coman rico!**

**PD: no crean que esto acabará tan rápido! esto tiene pa rato! :D**


	7. En camino

**Bueno este capi ya lo tenia listo, pero me enferme en año nuevo y la clinica y esa vaina u.u no m dejaron salir de mi cuarto como por 3 dias u.u y buena aqui el capi! :D disfruten**

* * *

><p>A pesar de la emoción, a pesar de la libertad, a pesar del hecho que era la primera vez en <em>semanas<em> que era capaz de pasar tiempo de calidad con su novio, Bonnibel estaba temerosa. Cuando se despertó en su día libre, no estaba preparada. Era terrible y un poco embarazoso como quería regresar al hospital. Había trabajo que hacer: papeleo, sus pacientes, y Bonnibel podía estudiar mejor si se encontraba en la sala de enfermeros que en su propia casa. Bonnibel se había convertido en _esa _clase de interna: adicta al trabajo. Obsesionada. Lo último que quería era convertirse en _esa_ clase de interna; la interna que a nadie le agrada.

Braco había salido a comprar café, así que Bonnibel decidió esperar en el sofá de la sala, abrió su libro y leyó, aun en pijamas. Era placentero despertarse a las 8 de la mañana y no tener que ir a ninguna parte, aun cuando sus manos le picaban por querer llenar una bolsa de intravenosa. El sol estaba empezando a asomarse a través de las nubes, y esperaba que el día estuviera relativamente cálido. Aunque aún sentía temor- no estaba segura por qué- Bonnibel también se sentía emocionada. Con suerte y Braco mantendría su promesa, y se irían a algún hotel con piscina y buena comida.

La puerta del frente se abrió, luego cerro. Bonnibel suspiro de alegría cuando percibió el olor a cafeína, estiro los brazos en el aire cuando vio a Braco acercarse, con dos cafés en mano. Sonriendo, le paso el suyo a Bonnibel antes de sentarse a su costado. Alegremente, Bonnibel tomo un sorbo y gruño de placer. 'Esto le patea el trasero a esa cosa barata del hospital. Wow.' Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Braco, moviendo su dedo alrededor de su bebida. Braco sonrió ligeramente y se voltio hacia su propia bebida, y los dos tomaron en silencio por un corto periodo.

Aunque, luego de tiempo, la anticipación era mucha. Bonnibel alzo la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su prometido. Cuando él le sonrió, con un brillo conocido en sus ojos, Bonnibel sintió su corazón acelerarse. Si, él se había acordado. '¿Qué tal te suena pasar el día en el camino? He reservado un hotel. A donde estamos yendo es un secreto. Un secreto que te encantará.' Bonnibel se acercó y lo besó. 'Aw sí. Estoy tan feliz que no tuvieras que trabajar hoy,' él susurro, abrazándola alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él.

'Yo también,' Bonnibel suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Sorbió su café, se lamio los labios, y frunció el ceño. 'Lo siento, Braco. Por no estar aquí, pero tú sabes que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.'

Braco se encogió de hombros. 'Eres una buena doctora. Tus pacientes te necesitan, lo entiendo, no te preocupes.'

Aunque se sentía mejor luego de escuchar esas palabras, no se sentía completamente convencida. Mirando hacia él, le sonrió torcidamente, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. 'Cure a un paciente ayer.'

'Eso es increíble,' la sonrisa de Braco se amplió, en verdad lo sentía. '¿Qué tenía él?'

'Ella. Y tenía tuberculosis.'

Desafortunadamente, por el acuerdo de confidencialidad de paciente y doctor, Bonnibel no podía revelar mucho. De hecho, ella ya había dicho más de lo que necesitaba y rápidamente se calló. Además, hablar sobre Marceline no era como quería pasar su día. Marceline se había ido. Estaba mejor, y, con suerte, Bonnibel no tendría que verla nunca más. Aunque fuera carismática, buena compañía, y de poco temperamento, hermosa lesbiana, Marceline significaba problemas. Y Bonnibel evitaba los problemas a todo costo. Evitar los problemas había logrado que se convirtiera en una mujer exitosa, con una buena vida, y con un trabajo estable. Más o menos. Mientras que Marceline estuviera lo más alejada posible, entonces todo estaría bien.

Pero Marceline _se había_ ido, entonces Bonnibel debía dejar de pensar sobre ella. No importaba. Ella era irrelevante en su vida ahora; solo una paciente con la que se había acercado un poco. Bonnibel había aprendido su lección: mantenerse distante de sus pacientes. Lo más distante que pudiera. Los pacientes _la_ buscaban para encontrar consuelo y alivio, no al revés. Bonnibel esperaba que lo del beso no se enterarán. Si lo hacía, entonces el Doctor Peppermint la amonestaría. Aunque había pasado hacia dos días, Bonnibel aun sentía la culpa, y se preguntaba si debía contárselo a Braco.

Después de todo, ellos se casarían en poco tiempo. Seria espantoso si Bonnibel se casaba con un hombre al cual le ocultaba secretos. De todas formas, no había razón para no hacerlo. Braco entendería que Marceline fue solo un momento, un error, un desliz. Marceline no era nada. ¿Verdad?

'Hey.' Braco la empujo suavemente.

Bonnibel salto de sorpresa, y se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

'Alístate para salir pronto. Empaca algo de ropa.'

'Está bien, está bien.' Bonnibel lo beso de nuevo y se recostó cuando Braco se fue. Tomando su café, finalmente se dio cuenta a que tenía miedo. Todo ese día la pasaría con Braco, y tenía miedo de que algo pasara. Se le podía escapar algo. Si, lo que paso entre ella y Marceline no significo nada, _excepto que si significo algo. _Aún era un beso. Bonnibel había engañado. Cuando beso a Marceline, sintió tantas emociones, sensaciones, su cuerpo entero reacciono, y el hecho que quisiera más, que quisiera que Marceline la besara, sentir los brazos de Marceline alrededor de su cuerpo, sosteniéndola, la hacía sentir temerosa.

Terminando su café, la doctora arrojo sus libros a un costado y se apresuró escaleras arriba para alistarse para el día. Decidió vestirse bien, y un poco más provocadora para Braco. O. tal vez, esto era para recompensar a Braco por todas las cosas horribles que había hecho. No estaba segura. Lo que fuere, la llevo a ponerse su vestido favorito de verano. Blanco, contorneado arriba y ajustado en la cintura, y suelto en la parte de abajo. Nada extravagante, pero lo amaba. Fácil y confortable para usar, y la mantenía fresca cuando el clima era cálido.

Empaco una pequeña maleta con ropa y sus utensilios para el baño, luego bajo las escaleras. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando vio que Braco ya estaba listo. Él cogió las llaves del carro y se fueron juntos. Había sol, y, por lo que se podía ver, iba a ser un buen día. Bonnibel miro encima de su hombro a Braco cerrando la casa con llave antes que los dos entraran en el carro.

'¿Alguna pista?' Bonnibel pregunto.

Braco se volteo hacia ella, sus ojos mirando el vestido blanco, las curvas que tenía en su cabello rosa. 'Nope,' el confirmo, iniciando el carro y colocando reversa. Mirando la ventana, Bonnibel jugueteo con sus dedos y vio el paisaje por el que pasaban.

Preocupada, Bonnibel puso el hospital aparte. Por ahora, se debía olvidar: olvidar que era una doctora, olvidar a sus pacientes, olvidar como el hospital estaba aún lleno de pacientes. Debía olvidarse acerca de los dos pacientes que perdió, y debía olvidarse de Marceline.

Reprodujeron su música favorita, discutieron sobre las últimas noticias, hablaron un poco sobre Raini y su nuevo novio, Jake. Braco menciono que ellos se estaban llevando bien. De hecho, de no ser por el demandante trabajo de Raini, ambos Braco y Bonnibel compartían una corazonada de que su relación si podría funcionar. Desafortunadamente, Bonnibel no había visto a Jake desde la doble cita, pero había escuchado algunas cosas sobre él que le conto Raini. Como mejor amiga, era necesario que escuchara las últimas nuevas.

La mayor parte del viaje fue divertido. Aunque mientras el día pasaba, más frio se sentía. Helado. Afortunadamente Bonnibel había empacado un sweater, y se lo puso sobre sus hombros. El camino se volvía oscuro y Braco encendió las luces delanteras. Estaban cerca de llegar a su destino. Solo unos pocos kilómetros más. Braco estaba hablando acerca del nuevo trabajo que estaba consiguiendo, cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Bonnibel lo cogió y miro la pantalla. '¿John Smith? ¿Quién es?'

Braco la miro, con los ojos bien abiertos, luego regreso su vista al frente. '¿John _Smith?_ ¿Estas segura?'

'¿Si…?'

Instantemente, Braco se desvió hacia la acera y se estaciono, tomando el celular de las manos de Bonnibel. Él respondió, '¿Aló?' Bonnibel observo en silencio y alzo las cejas. Braco empezó a sonreír y casi a saltar en su asiento. 'Si, así es.' Una pausa. '¿En serio?' él jadeo, sonriéndole a Bonnibel. 'Gr-Muchas gracias. Sí, claro, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible.' Al momento que colgó, alzo la cara y la miro. 'Era mi nuevo jefe. Voy a recibir un ascenso en la revista para la cual estoy escribiendo. Solo necesito ir a casa y –'

'¿Qué, _ahora?'_

La sonrisa de Braco cayó ligeramente. 'Estaré en el hotel mañana en la tarde. Vamos, Bonnie. Es una oportunidad única en la vida.'

¿La estaba cagando? Bonnibel lo miro con incredulidad. '¡Así como mi día libre! ¿No te estabas quejando como pocas veces pasamos tiempo juntos? ¿Qué carajos, Braco?'

'¡Te dejare en el hotel! Hey, ni siquiera te darás cuenta que no estoy. Es solo por una noche –'

'No te puedes ir ahora. Es tarde.'

'Ya he manejado en la oscuridad antes. No puedo arriesgarme a perder este trabajo, Bonnie.'

No había sentido en seguir peleando. Braco era terco hasta la medula. No se iba a rendir, no importaba lo que Bonnibel dijera. Suspiro en frustración, se rindió. 'Lo que sea. Solo llévame al estúpido hotel.'

Braco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo. El ánimo había cambiado cuando encendió el carro de nuevo, y así continuo manejando. Con los brazos cruzados, Bonnibel estaba furiosa. No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo Braco podía ser tan putamente egoísta? ¿Y que si era una oportunidad única en la vida? Era su día libre juntos. Ellos deberían estar viajando, poniéndose al día, haciendo las paces. Para el momento que llegaron al hotel, Bonnibel estaba con la ley de hielo. Braco le pregunto si quería que llevara sus maletas, para lo que ella le respondió con un "no". Arrebatando su maleta del maletero, Bonnibel se apresuró al hotel.

El cual, para ser justos, era un lindo hotel. Elegante, limpio y muy grande.

Bonnibel estaba tan enojada y encabreada como para despedirse de él. Tomo su llave que le dio el recepcionista y la miro por un momento. '¿Hay algún lugar al que pueda ir a comer?' pregunto.

'Hay un restaurante al final de la calle. También es un bar. Una mezcla de ambos. Tienen buena comida ahí.'

Agradeciendo, Bonnibel se dirigió a su habitación. Tercer piso, y era un cuarto terminando el pasadizo a la derecha. Adentro había un sofá lavanda, una cama doble, un pequeño televisión y una mesa. Bonnibel dejo su maleta en la mesa y checkeo su teléfono para asegurarse que no tuviera mensajes no leídos. Había uno de Braco – una disculpa, y una promesa para compensarla mañana. Bonnibel suspiró, y borro el mensaje. No quería comunicarse con él, temiendo que dijera algo que se arrepentiría.

_Maldición, Braco._

Bonnibel no iba a quedarse sentada y desperdiciar el vestido que estaba usando. La doctora estaba hambrienta y necesitaba beber algo de buen alcohol. Salió rápidamente del hotel y siguió las instrucciones del recepcionista para dirigirse al bar/restaurante. No fue difícil encontrarla. Como el hotel, era increíblemente elegante y bien mantenido. Las mesas estaban dispersas en el suelo y ya había algunos clientes comiendo la comida que parecida traída del cielo. Bonnibel se dirigió hacia el bar y en su camino cogió un menú.

La comida era costosa. Pero podía afirmar que era deliciosa.

'Hola, ¿qué te puedo traer?' el barman dijo.

Bonnibel lo vio. 'Oh, uh…' Miro la lista de tragos. 'Tomare una margarita por ahora, gracias.'

Ella vio al barman mientras preparaba su bebida, y desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda. La mayoría de los clientes ahí estaban entre sus veinte y treinta. Teniendo charlas civilizadas. Era bueno. Bonnibel se puso cómoda en la barra del bar y miro de nuevo el menú, intentando escoger que comer.

'¿No hace un poco de frío para una margarita?'

Esa voz.

Profunda, sensual, y femenina. Una voz que Bonnibel pensó que no volvería a escuchar de nuevo en su vida.

Bonnibel se voltio a donde provenía la voz. Parada detrás de ella, apoyándose casualmente contra la barra estaba su ex paciente, Marceline Abadder. Con una copa de vino en mano, vestía un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabotonados, y las mangas remangadas hasta pasando sus codos. El labial rojo contrastaba con su piel pálida y un poco de maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos. Era raro ver a Marceline fuera del hospital, vistiendo ropa normal, con una mirada normal, haciendo cosas normales. Bonnibel parpadeo. Era como si nunca hubiera estado hospitalizada en primer lugar.

Por un momento, Bonnibel solo la miro incrédula. No sabía si sentirse feliz o horrorizada de verla.

La sonrisa torcida de Marceline era astuta, amigable, pero provocadora. Ella sabía exactamente que estaba pensando Bonnibel.

'¿Trabajas aquí?'

'¿Me estas jodiendo?' Marceline respondió.

Bonnibel parpadeo de nuevo. '¿Por qué estás aquí?'

'Negocios. Trabajo.'

'¿Ya?'

'Odio dejar a mis clientes esperando. Además, me he estado sintiendo mejor. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte gracias.'

'Oh.' Bonnibel observo al barman cuando este le entrego su bebida. 'De nada, entonces.'

Sorbiendo su vino, los ojos de Marceline vagaron sobre la apariencia de Bonnibel. Ella desvió la mirada. Agarro su vaso de margarita y le dio un largo trago, luego otro, antes de bajarlo. Marceline alzo una ceja. '¿Sedienta?'

'Otro, por favor,' Bonnibel dijo, ignorando a la de cabello azabache.

Mierda.

'Entonces, ¿por qué estas _tu_ aquí, princesa?'

'Vacacionando. O debería, si mi novio no hubiera elegido trabajar.'

'Se zafó de ti a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Imagínate cómo será él en su gran día.' Bonnibel la fulmino con la mirada. Marceline se burló. 'Es tan triste cuando a la novia la dejan en el altar, ¿sabes?'

'No me dejará en el altar,' Bonnibel espetó.

'Uh-Huh.'

Sorbió su margarita. La fulmino. Puso una mala cara. Rodo los ojos. '¿Vives aquí?'

'No. Solo me estoy quedando aquí por esta noche.'

'Oh. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes mejores sitios donde estar?'

Marceline se río. 'Ciertamente tu no.'

'Soy tu doctora, te salve la vida.' Bonnibel la miro y alzo las cejas. 'Ten un poco de modales.'

'Técnicamente, tu no salvaste mi vida. No me estaba muriendo.'

'Pero podrías.'

'Tan positiva como siempre. Amo eso de ti.'

El corazón de Bonnibel dio un brinco. _Amo._ ¿Qué rayos significaba? '¿Dónde está la castaña que te visito ayer? Ella parecía tenerte cariño.' Bonnibel alzo su vaso hacia sus labios.

'¿Quién, Keila?' Marceline le mostro una graciosa mirada. '¿Tú crees que ella me tiene cariño? Oh… bueno, se necesita a uno para conocer a otro.'

Golpeando su vaso en el bar, Bonnibel la miro otra vez. 'Yo no te tengo cariño, señorita Abbader.'

'Ouch.'

'Y nunca te querré. ¿Okay? Lo que paso, en ese momento, ¿tú sabes…?'

'¿Cuándo me besaste?'

'Si, _eso_ – nunca paso. Bueno si, pero, en mi mente, nunca. Por qué no importa. Fue un accidente.'

Marceline sonrió.

'Vete a la mierda,' Bonnibel murmuró amargamente.

'No sé _cómo _tu novio se enamoró de ti. Eres tan grosera.'

'Lamento desilusionarte, pero tú no eres precisamente un ángel.'

'Bueno, tu tampoco eres una heroína, princesa. Así que bájate de tu caballo y deja de tratarme como tu paciente.'

'Yo _no_ te estoy tratando como mi paciente.'

'Lo haces, aplicando el límite entre paciente/doctor entre nosotras.' Ella se encogió de hombros. 'Estoy fuera del hospital. No necesito tratamiento nunca – '

'Espero que sigas tomando tu medicamento.'

Marceline rodo los ojos. '—_Así¸_ como te decía, deja de tratarme como tu _puto_ paciente.'

'No te soporto.'

'Mentirosa.'

Bonnibel se mofó. 'Creo que te prefiero cuando estabas media muerta.'

'Creo que te prefiero cuando estabas abrumada por tus emociones.'

'¿Te estas burlando de mí?'

'¿_Recién_ lo captas? Pensé que los doctores eran listos.'

'Lo siento. Tu idiotez se me debió haber pegado.'

Para eso, Marceline rio otra vez, y Bonnibel sonrió. A pesar de que Marceline lograba fastidiarla de todas maneras, había algo divertido en las tontas conversaciones que tenían. A Bonnibel le gustaba. Era pura broma, pero ella nunca se había burlado antes. No así. '¿Vas a comer algo?'

'No sé qué pedir. Hay tantas opciones.'

'Pobrecita, déjame ayudar—' Marceline le quito el menú.

'Oi, ¡Hey!'

Haciendo una rabieta, Bonnibel se quedó en su sitio y espero a que Marceline le echara una ojeada a las opciones. Luego de como cinco segundos, ella apunto una de las comidas de la lista. 'Deberías probar este. Creo que este es el único plato de aquí que no es común.'

'¿Vienes aquí seguido?'

'Bastante.' Marceline le paso el menú de regreso. 'Creo que esta no fue exactamente tu primera opción donde pasar tu día libre.'

'No. No realmente.' Bonnibel dio su orden, siguiendo el consejo de Marceline. Era una clase de pasta con alguna estrafalaria salsa y una lujosa ensalada que a ella realmente no le importaba. 'Soy más de playas y sol, en vez de bares oscuros y caminos sin salida.'

'Yo voy a muchas playas.'

'Wow. Gracias, restriégamelo en la cara.'

'No, en serio. Te podría llevar algún día. Tendría que trabajar la mayoría del tiempo, pero te dejaría ir y hacer tus cosas.'

Bonnibel la miro en silencio. Siempre supo que había algo sospechoso acerca de Marceline, algo en lo que no podía interferir. Ahora, se estaba volviendo más obvio que había más de Marceline de lo que podía ver. '¿Cómo pagas los viajes?'

'Son parte de mi trabajo.'

'Oh.'

'¿Es eso un "si", entonces?'

'Espera…' Bonnibel sonrió. 'Recién te conozco por primera vez fuera del hospital. No voy a saltar a un avión contigo al día siguiente. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no eres una asesina en serie?'

Marceline frunció el ceño. '¿Luzco como una para ti?'

'No lo sé.'

Bajando su copa de vino, Marceline se deslizo por la barra al costado de Bonnibel. 'Bueno, puedo decirte que, no, no soy una asesina en serie. Yo no _miento,_ tampoco. Cuando te dije que trabajaba para un cartel internacional de drogas, te estaba diciendo la verdad. Eso es porque rara vez estoy en un solo lugar por un largo periodo.'

'¿Qué?' Bonnbel la miro. ¿Esta mujer era _real?_ 'Tu… ¿Vendes drogas?' Ella susurro.

Marceline asintió una vez.

'Como, ¿_verdadera_ droga?' Bonnibel la miro con la boca abierta. 'Por—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?'

'¿Por qué no?'

'Uhmm… tal vez, ¿por qué es _ilegal?_

'Solo es ilegal si es que te atrapan, princesa. Puedo decir que tú eras la buenita del colegio.'

Bonnibel abrió su boca para replicar, pero rápidamente la cerró. ¿Marceline una vendedora de drogas? La persona que estuvo tratando en las semanas pasadas, ¿era una _vendedora de drogas? _Marceline, su paciente tuberculosa a la que le tenía confianza, _besado,_ ¿era una vendedora de droga? 'Oh no.' Bonnibel se puso de pie. 'Oh no. No debería de estar hablando contigo.'

'¿Cuál es tu problema?'

'No quiero que me lleven a prisión.'

'No te llevarían a prisión por _hablar_ conmigo, princesa. Además, ¿quién dijo algo sobre prisión?'

'Mi amigo es abogado.'

Bonnibel no estaba segura porque había dicho eso. '¿En serio?'

'Si… así que…' La peli rosa se puso nerviosa. 'Eres estúpida, porque podría decirle que conocí a una criminal.'

'Okay. Adelante,' Marceline sonrió, y sorbió un poco más de su vino.

Ella no tenía miedo. No tenía nada. Ni siquiera se inmutaba. 'No puedo creer que trabajes para un cartel de droga.'

'Internacional.'

'¿Vas a alardear de eso ahora?'

'Siéntate. Tu comida está casi lista.'

A regañadientes, Bonnibel intento pensar en alguna excusa para irse, pero por más que su ética le decía que corriera, ella quería quedarse. Titubeante, la doctora regreso a la barra, le dio una mirada a Marceline, y regreso a tomar otro sorbo de su bebida. '¿Viniste aquí _sola, _entonces?'

'Tengo un par de amigas en la habitación de atrás. ¿Quieres conocerlas?'

'No necesariamente. Conocer a una traficante de drogas es suficiente.'

'No con todos lo que salgo tienen el mismo trabajo que yo. A diferencia de los doctores, las personas normales socializamos con personas que no tienen la misma carrera.'

'¿Te refieres a ti misma como una persona _normal?'_

'Es divertido ver a una doctora fuera del hospital. Lucen tan incomodos.' Se rio de ella.

Bonnibel alzo una ceja. La miro. Y había un momento en que disfrutaba la atención que Marceline le daba. Se sentía importante, hasta deseada. A Marceline le gustaba estar alrededor de ella, y era bueno que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. El trabajo de dealer puso a Bonnibel en alerta, pero si obviaba eso, a ella le agradaba Marceline. Y mucho. Le gustaba bastante Marceline, y ahora la mujer está aquí, de regreso a su vida otra vez, Bonnibel pensó que no le haría daño conocerla mejor. Su comida llego, y olía asombroso.

Inmediatamente su boca empezó a salivar y hubiera enterrado su cara en la comida si es que no estuviera acompañada.

Con sus ojos aún en Marceline, Bonnibel sonrió un poco. '¿Quién eres tú?'

'Ya sabes los detalles básicos acerca de mí.'

'Si, pero, ¿qué más debo saber de ti?'

'Me gusta leer. Leo bastante en mi tiempo libre.' Bonnibel estaba consciente de eso. Cada vez que entraba en la habitación de Marceline, la otra mujer tenía un libro en mano. 'La mayoría de los hombres me tienen miedo, de lo cual estoy orgullosa.' La sonrisa de Bonnibel se amplió. 'Fui al colegio, lo deje porque no podía dar los exámenes. De hecho, ni siquiera lo intente. No era para mí.'

'Está bien.'

Marceline entrecerró los ojos, sus ojos fijos en la barra. 'De hecho, eso no es correcto. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el hospital que en el colegio, así que no tenía muchas opciones. Afortunadamente, por algunas raras circunstancias, obtuve el trabajo que tengo ahora. Con una creciente reputación en el círculo de las drogas, princesa. Toma nota.'

'Lo haré. Si ser doctora no me funciona, ya sé a quién contactar.'

'Soy soltera, vivo sola. Mi casa casi siempre esta vacía porque no ando mucho ahí.' Marceline la miro y Bonnibel se enrojeció. '¿Qué más quieres saber?'

Bonnibel exhalo con voz temblorosa. Se voltio hacia su comida. 'Nada más.'

'Tu turno, princesa.'

Dándole un bocado a su comida, Bonnibel se enderezo y pensó que decir. 'Estoy comprometida –'

'Oh. No lo habías mencionado antes.'

'Está bien. Tengo una familia: un hermano, una mamá y un papá. Fui a la Universidad de Smiths a estudiar medicina. Actualmente en mi primer año como interna, y ya perdí a dos pacientes el otro día que aún no logro superar. Era una estudiante prodigio, lo cual me lo recuerdan todos los días de mi vida. Los hombres no me tienen miedo. No sé si es porque me gustan. Mi mejor amiga también es una interna, pero la conocí hace algunos años, cuando las dos estábamos en el colegio. Vivo con mi prometido, en una casa, la cual nunca está vacía.'

Comió un poco más de comida y se encogió de hombros. Miro hacia Marceline quien tenía una expresión indescifrable.

'¿Qué más quieres saber?'

'¿Te gusta tu trabajo?'

'La mayoría del tiempo. Cuando mis pacientes permanecen vivos, es bueno. Me gusta más cuando mis pacientes no son gillipollas.' Le dio una mirada a Marceline. 'Siempre quise ser una doctora. Sentí que era lo mejor para mi.'

'Igual.'

Una pausa. Bonnibel rio. 'Estoy feliz que sigas tus sueños.'

De pronto el celular de Marceline empezó a sonar. Cortésmente, Bonnibel se dio vuelta y continúo comiendo su comida. Marceline contesto, se alejó de la barra y se dirigió hacia la salida para tener un poco más de privacidad. Cuando ella se fue, Bonnibel se apresuró en terminar su comida, pero sentía un nudo en su estómago. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la persona con la que estuviera hablando con Marceline fuera de su círculo de drogas.

Cuando Marceline regreso, Bonnibel se atraganto con su ultimo bocado y le pago al barman.

'¿Te vas?' Marceline pregunto, y Bonnibel juraba que había algo de decepción en su tono de voz.

'Si.'

'¿Tienes algún plan?'

'No. Solo acostarme en la cama hasta que me quede dormida. Braco no estaría aquí hasta mañana.' Tomo su bolso y se lo coloco en su hombro.

'Yo y algunos otros iremos a un club. Eres libre de unírtenos.'

'Yo…' Bonnibel suspiro. 'No me gustan los clubes.'

'Te encantará este. Vamos.' Marceline le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera. 'Solo por una hora.'

Había varias opciones a escoger. La correcta era denegar la invitación de Marceline, y caminar hacia el hotel, sola. Obedientemente a esperar el regreso de Braco. Aunque otra opción, la más fuerte, era seguir a Marceline. Ir a donde la llevará. La noche era desconocida para ella, y esto la hacía emocionarse. Marceline podía significar problemas, podía ser peligrosa, pero Bonnibel no podía echarse atrás. El peligro, el lado rebelde de Marceline estaba apareciendo, seduciéndola, atrapándola en todos los sentidos.

Su corazón latió contra su caja torácica, Bonnibel asintió. 'Está bien.'

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>No se olviden de dejar un review! fav y follows, asi m apurare más con los capis<strong>

**PD: ahora si el proximo capi es la cochinadita ;) lo q todos ya querian! entre mas reviews tenga lo publicare lo más rapido!**

**Solo dire que esto se va a poner bueno! :D**


	8. Dicho y hecho

**Y como lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo el capi que tanto querian. me disculpo de antemano si algo esta mal u.u es la primera vez que escribo una escena... hot... **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Luego, Bonnibel se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Era demasiado oscuro para saber a dónde se dirigían. No se sentía del todo segura estando alrededor de Marceline, un brazo la toco ligeramente y volteo a ver quiénes la acompañaban. Una de ellas era Fionna Mertens, quien se divertía presenciando a Bonnibel fuera del hospital. La otra mujer tenía maso menos la misma edad, cabello castaño, y un con una sonrisa amigable. '¿Vas a clubes nocturnos bastante, Bonnibel?' Pregunto.

'Fui a algunas en la universidad,' Bonnibel respondió. Escucho a Fionna burlarse.

'Luces inteligente, pensé que no tendrías tiempo considerando lo mucho que trabajas.'

'Ella necesita un respiro de vez en cuando, Cake,' Fionna respondió, sonriendo pícaramente. La mujer camino un poco delante de Bonnibel luego se giró y camino hacia atrás. 'Ahora, sería bueno que te quedes cerca de Abadder o de alguna de nosotras. Este lugar suele estar abarrotado.'

El entusiasmo que Bonnibel mantuvo desapareció inmediatamente. Nunca había sido buena con la multitud.

'Tendré un ojo en ti,' Marceline dijo al costado de Bonnibel.

'Con tu ojo _bueno,'_ Fionna se burló, señalando a su ojo izquierdo. '¿Sabías que Abadder tiene un ojo flojo? Prácticamente ciego.'

'_Algo_ ciega.'

Fionna miro a Bonnibel de arriba abajo con una sonrisa que no desapareció. 'Bonito vestido, rosadita.'

'Bonito maquillaje,' Bonnibel respondió. Fionna nunca fue buena aplicándose el maquillaje.

Cake sonrió ante esto. Fionna alzo las cejas. 'Dulce por fuera y filosa por dentro.' Miro directo a Marceline. 'Atraes a esa clase de chicas.'

'Ignora eso,' Marceline murmuro.

'Creo que no esta tan mal.'

'Puedes ignorar eso también.'

Bonnibel hizo caso, pero a pesar de la incómoda discusión, tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo. Nunca había salido con chicas así antes, pero, esta noche, tenía curiosidad. Nunca pensó que a sus 24 estaría visitando un club nocturno con su ex paciente y dos desconocidas. Claro, estaba algo nerviosa. Si Marceline quería, podría dejar a Bonnibel atrás, así que debía tener cuidado y cuidar su espalda. Dios sabe que podría pasar.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al club, Bonnibel fue emboscada por dos hombres de su edad. Cuando uno de ellos se acercó, ella podía oler el alcohol en su aliento. El otro silbaba como perro, y era claro que el blanco era Bonnibel, quien, desafortunadamente, ya había lidiado con personas así antes. 'Hola bebé, ¿A dónde te diriges?' Uno de los hombres pregunto, su mano demasiado cerca para el gusto de Bonnibel.

Antes que le pudiera decirle que se joda, sintió una mano tomar la suya, sin ejercer ninguna fuerza, la alejo de aquel hombre. 'A ningún sitio donde vayan ustedes, cara de penes.' Bonnibel la miro, y no sabía que la asombro más. El hecho de que Marceline la protegiera, o el insulto que había usado. Aunque, funciono. El sujeto que intento agarrar a Bonnibel era unos centímetros más pequeño, y sabía que pelear con una mujer, especialmente una de 1.75m, que podría destrozarle la cara si quería. Él maldijo, agarro a su amigo del brazo y se fue.

'Cara de penes,' Fionna rio, mirando a Bonnibel. '¿Te gustan los penes, rosadita?'

La sonrisa de Bonnibel cayó. La miro con asombro.

'Bueno, _está_ comprometida con un hombre.'

Esta mujer era increíble. Bonnibel no respondió, y sintió alivio cuando Fionna perdió el interés, tomo la mano de Cake y se dirigió a entrar al club. Desde donde Bonnibel estaba parada podía fijarse que estaba lleno. Una combinación de gente sobria y ebria abarrotaba la entrada, interesados en sus acompañantes como para fijarse quienes entraban y salían. Se volteo hacia Marceline, y, por un momento, estaba preocupada que aun estuviera enojada. Aunque, con la baja luz podía ver a la mujer de cabellos oscuros sonreír.

'Toma un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a ella,' dijo, refiriéndose a Fionna.

Marceline pasó y Bonnibel la siguió. Entre más se acercaban a la entrada, la música se volvía más ruidosa. El piso temblaba bajo de ella y con cada golpe, Bonnibel sentía su cuerpo vibrar. Podía oler el sudor, alcohol y una atmosfera pesada de calor y sexo. Vivir una vida protegida había sido bueno en algunas áreas, en otras no tanto. Los clubes a los que fue Bonnibel no eran como este. Aun así estaba emocionada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Marceline tomo su mano y la arrastro por la gente, hacia el bar. Una vez estuvieron ahí, Marceline soltó su mano y pidió dos tragos. Bonnibel no tenía ni idea de lo que eran.

'¿Alguna vez has tomado algún shot?' Marceline pregunto, alzando la voz para que Bonnibel pudiera escucharla aun con la ruidosa música.

'Eso creo,' Bonnibel respondió.

Marceline miro al barman de nuevo. Bonnibel no podía descifrar lo que estaba diciendo, pero todo se aclaró cuando Marceline atrajo a Bonnibel más cerca del bar. Dos vasitos de shot delante de ellas, con algún tipo de líquido en cada uno. 'No te preocupes tanto, princesa.'

La miro, Bonnibel sonrió un poco. 'No estoy preocupada.'

Pasando su vaso de shot, los _chocaron_ y Bonnibel siguió el ejemplo de Marceline. Se tomó todo el shot de una. Una caliente, amarga, pero frutal sabor recorrió su boca hasta su garganta. Jadeando, azoto su vaso contra la barra. Marceline ordeno dos shots más. Bonnibel rio, y no sabía porque. Tal vez, porque estaba emocionada. Después de todo, había pasado algún tiempo desde que había hecho algo así. O tal vez era porque Marceline estaba tan calmada y _acostumbrada_ a este tipo de ambiente. Bonnibel se sentía excitada y la pista de baile se estaba volviendo más y más tentadora.

Juntas, se secaron el segundo shot, luego el tercero. La siguiente estaba que quemaban. Literal.

Bonnibel se colocó más cerca de Marceline mientras el bar se llenaba. Sintió los brazos de Marceline enlazarla por la cintura, y, al principio, parecía platónico. Bonnibel no pensó nada de eso. De alguna manera, Marceline se las arregló para entablar un pequeña conversación con otro cliente y el barman. Bonnibel escucho, asombrada de descubrir que estaban discutiendo sobre _política._ Y lo que decían era fascinante. Bonnibel sintió culpa al asumir que las personas que estaban aquí no eran inteligentes. Claramente estaba equivocada.

Aunque la conversación no duro mucho. Marceline pudo haber perdido el interés o haber recordado que tenía compañía. Cuando su brazo dejo de abrazarla por la cintura, Bonnibel sintió decepción por alguna razón, pero no dijo nada. '¿Vienes seguido aquí?' Inquirió, tomando con cuidado su bebida. Sabía increíblemente bien.

'No realmente.' Marceline movió su flequillo hacia un lado. 'Rara vez voy a lugares así, de hecho.'

Eso era una revelación. 'Oh.'

'No tengo tiempo,' Marceline alzo la ceja. 'Creo que igual que tú, princesa.'

'Bonnibel.'

'¿Qué?'

Y recordó la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando Bonnibel confundió el historial de Marceline y le exigió a su paciente que se refiriera a ella como doctora. Por alguna razón, la hizo sonreír, 'mi nombre es Bonnibel.'

No sabía si Marceline se lo tomaría mal. Aunque a pesar de la poca luz, no parecía ofendida. La mayor parte, su expresión era ilegible. 'Okay, entonces, Bonnibel.' Era raro escuchar su nombre de la boca de Marceline, pero salió de su lengua sin ningún esfuerzo. Bonnibel tomo unos cuantos tragos más de su bebida, esperando que el alcohol borrara esa extraña sensación que estaba creciendo en su estómago. No debería de importarle como Marceline la llamaba. _Era solo una paciente._ 'Mientras no tenga que llamarte doctora, estamos bien.'

'¿Doctora? ¿Cuándo estoy fuera de servicio?' Bonnibel se encogió. 'No, gracias.'

'Así que, dijiste que te reunirías con tu prometido mañana, ¿verdad?'

'Si.'

'Okay.' Marceline sonrió. 'Entonces eres mía toda la noche.' Sorbió su bebida y perdió la oportunidad de ver a Bonnibel sonrojarse. Aunque, la peli rosa sonrió. Por una noche, a ella no le importaba pasarla con Marceline. Su confianza y libre naturaleza tranquilizaba a Bonnibel, y podía verse disfrutando de la noche.

Por otra media hora, las dos mujeres se la pasaron discutiendo sobre cosas; temas que Bonnibel no recordaría a la mañana siguiente. Marceline tenía cosas interesantes que decir. Era lista, y era un placer en indagar que tan inteligente era. Cuando Bonnibel le pregunto su opinión acerca de la medicina moderna, la respuesta de Marceline le sorprendió. La mayor no confiaba mucho en la medicina moderna. La había vivido la mayor parte de su vida, pero prefería la medicina alterna, la más espiritual, la que se concentraba en las emociones, en la salud mental que en la del cuerpo. Dijo que la medicina moderna había separado el cuerpo del alma, cuando no debían. Estos iban de la mano. Para poder sanar el cuerpo, primero había que sanar la mente/alma.

Mientras la escuchaba, Bonnibel continuo tomando más de su bebida, demasiado interesada en lo que Marceline le decía para concentrarse en cuanto liquido había ingerido. Para la hora en que se había aburrido de la conversación y unido al gentío que bailaba al ritmo de la ruidosa y vibrante música, Bonnibel ya no estaba tensa. El alcohol que tenía, junto con los shots de tequila que se había tomado la habían vuelto buena y sentimental. Otro lado de ella que le mostraba a Marceline y parecía gustarle. La provocaba más, reía más fácilmente, y su anillo en su cuarto dedo fue borrado. Bonnibel se sentía como una estudiante de nuevo, todo el trabajo en el hospital y las dos muertes que causo – por esa noche, no existían.

A pesar de la cantidad de gente, Marceline y Bonnibel eran empujadas una contra la otra. Las luces parpadeantes y la fuerte música parecían haber elevado los sentidos de Bonnibel. Podía sentir el aliento de Marceline contra sus labios, sentir las manos de Marceline acariciando accidentalmente su brazo, abdomen; Bonnibel se sentía mareada, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho, y no le importaba. Por primera vez en años, estaba feliz de dejar de lado las responsabilidades. Algo en Marceline la hacía sentir que todo lo que estaba haciendo _estaba bien_; no se sentía mal, no se sentía que la juzgarían. Es más, se sentía segura, se sentía como la chica más a salvo en el mundo.

Dios. Era estúpido. Pero, mierda. A Bonnibel no le importaba un carajo.

El alcohol hizo efecto. Bonnibel no estaba borracha, pero definitivamente estaba picada. Sin duda, Marceline estaba igual. La música parecía ponerse más ruidosa, el lugar más lleno, había menos lugar donde moverse, pero las dos mujeres parecían poder manejarlo. De hecho, aun en un pequeño espacio, lograban moverse alrededor tanto como lo necesitaban.

Todo eran flashes de luces. Rojo, rosa, azul, blanco. Las luces eran salvajes e impredecibles, y Marceline estaba en todas partes. En sus caderas, en sus hombros, la yema de sus dedos acarició su cara, pasando por sus labios. Bonnibel sintió su cuerpo contra el de ella, y llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marceline, insegura si los fuertes latidos provenían del corazón de Marceline o de la música. Era rápida. Borrosa. Bonnibel estaba sudando un poco y el calor que provenía de Marceline la quemaba. Alzo la vista hacia ella, Marceline tenía una mano apretando su cintura, no dejaba de sonreír.

'Salgamos de aquí.'

Bonnibel sostuvo la mano de Marceline mientras esta la guiaba fuera de la gente, y casi se resbala en algo de alcohol. Había perdido el aliento, el balance y necesitaba aire fresco. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del club, Bonnibel se sintió mejor. El aire frio se sentía genial contra su cuerpo e inhalo profundamente. Miro hacia Marceline y no pudo comprender ese extraño impulso de tocarla de nuevo, sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Pero lo quería. Lo necesitaba.

'¿Quieres regresar a tu hotel?'

'Mierda, no,' Bonnibel sonrió.

Marceline alzo una ceja. 'Bien.' Saco un papel envuelto y a Bonnibel no se le ocurrió que fuera un cigarro hasta que la droga estaba en su boca.

'¡No!' Bonnibel le quito el cigarro. 'Sabes que no deberías estar _fumando._ Acabas de recuperarte de tuberculosis.'

'Solo iba a darle una piteada.'

'No piteadas,' Bonnibel dijo, arrojando el cigarro en el suelo y aplastándolo con tu taco. 'No voy a estar cargando un balde en caso en que empieces a vomitar sangre de nuevo. Piensa, has tenido _demasiado_ alcohol.'

'¿Y _tú_ no?' Marceline inquirió, consciente de que Bonnibel se estaba acercando más y más.

'Lo puedo digerir.'

'Ciertamente.'

Hubo una pausa. Una pausa en la cual, Bonnibel recordó por qué estaba ahí, con quién estaba, y con quién _debería_ estar. Hubo un momento, cuando miro a Marceline, que recordó quién era, pero el momento no duro. Bonnibel la beso, y sus besos eran húmedos, calientes, descuidados, su lengua empujando contra el labio inferior de Marceline, rogando por entrar. Marceline cooperó, y compartieron sus bocas; Bonnibel sintió las manos de Marceline en sus caderas, arriba de su cintura, suavizando su espalda. Marceline sabía a muchas cosas maravillosas: alcohol, algo frutado y amargo, y a fuego. Bonnibel exhalo en su boca cuando Marceline le mordió su labio inferior.

_Si. Si._

_Oh Dios, Si._

Bonnibel estaba vibrando, pidiendo más. Gimió sin aliento, sus manos recorriendo los cabellos oscuros de Marceline, apretándolo, jalándola –

Cuando Marceline rompió el beso de pronto, los ojos de Bonnibel se ampliaron, al principio perturbada, luego preocupada de haber hecho algo mal. Aunque, nerviosa, Marceline tomo su mano y sin esperar ninguna explicación, la llevo hacia donde los taxis esperaban a unos metros de ahí. Bonnibel se apresuró al asiento del pasajero y Marceline la siguió. Marceline le dijo su destino al conductor, el cual Bonnibel supuso que era donde ella se quedaba. Por más que quería volver a tomar a Marceline, besarla, sentir su lengua en su boca, Bonnibel se mantuvo quieta.

Intento recuperar el aliento, pero estaba mareada, y sabía que no estaba relacionado con el alcohol. Bonnibel intento distraerse a sí misma, intentando contenerse a sí misma, y miro fuera de la ventana. Aunque, su atención fue desviada cuando sintió un apretón en su muslo. Bonnibel la miro, se encogió de hombros, luego miro sus dedos. Había una sonrisa en los labios de Marceline mientras trazaba con su dedo alrededor del muslo de Bonnibel, luego su mano se acercó hacia su intimidad, antes de presionarla. Bonnibel inhalo cortamente. Sintió un golpe de calor desde donde Marceline presionaba su mano, y podía sentir su cuerpo temblar desesperado.

Pero, demasiado pronto, Marceline retiro su mano. Demasiado aturdida y desorbitada, Bonnibel no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado. Marceline le pago al taxista. Lo que paso luego fue muy rápido. Bonnibel se estaba ahogando, jadeando para que Marceline la sostuviera. La de cabellos oscuros la escolto hacia el hotel. Era similar al de Bonnibel. Grande, lujoso. Demasiado. Una de las manos de Bonnibel se sostuvo de la manga de Marceline. Corrieron hacia las escalares y comenzaron a reír, sintiéndose traviesas y rebeldes. Como cuando eran adolescentes, corriendo del peligro y amando cada momento de él. Bonnibel adoraba la sonrisa de Marceline, adoraba como las mejillas de ella se enrojecían por la excitación, y adoraba como Marceline la miraba, como si fuera el centro de todo, como si fuera la única razón por la que sonreía.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Marceline, y busco en su bolsillo en búsqueda de la llave, Bonnibel tomo esta oportunidad para volverla a besar. Sus labios eran agresivos, hambrientos, sus besos eran duros, rápidos, y no importaba donde pusiere las manos sobre el cuerpo de Marceline, simplemente no era suficiente. Marceline busco la cerradura a ciegas, labios aun unidos a los de Bonnibel, y logro abrirla de una patada, y la cerro con su pie una vez entraron. No se molestó en encender las luces.

Las dos mujeres manosearon la ropa de la otra en la oscuridad. Bonnibel gimió, sintiendo la boca de Marceline en su cuello, besándola en su clavícula. El aliento de la rosada era caliente contra el oído de Marceline y le costó todo en su ser el no romper la camisa de Marceline. En lugar, sus temblorosas manos lograron desabotonar su camisa, pero cuando llego al último botón, Bonnibel perdió la paciencia. Tuvieron que parar de besarse para que Bonnibel pudiera sacarle la camisa por arriba de la cabeza de Marceline, pero tan pronto como estuvo libre, los labios de Bonnibel estaban sobre ella otra vez, sus manos en su cabello, luego bajo la piel descubierta. Bonnibel casi se tropieza con algo que estaba en el suelo, pero los brazos de Marceline la rodearon por la cintura y evito que cayera. Sintió las manos de Marceline moverse hacia sus hombros, llevándola hacia la habitación.

'Nunca he hecho esto antes,' Bonnibel le dijo contra su boca.

Marceline la escucho, pero no dijo nada. Ella ya lo sabía.

El sweater cayó.

Y el cierre de su vestido fue deslizado. Cayo sobre sus hombros, se deslizo por su cadera, bajo sus piernas, y se arrugo en el suelo. Bonnibel estaba abrumada, luchaba por quedarse quieta. Aun no empezaban y ella ya estaba gimiendo y jadeando. Nunca había sentido tanto en tan poco tiempo. No sabía cómo controlarse a sí misma, no sabía qué hacer con sus manos que no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo de Marceline. Bonnibel la beso apasionadamente, su mano dirigiéndose hacia el brazier de Marceline, el cual intento desenganchar, pero todo estaba tan borroso, tan apresurada. Se rindió, en vez le bajo las tiras por los hombros, sonriendo cuando sintió que Marceline le desengancho su brazier, permitiendo que sus senos estuvieran libres. Bonnibel exclamo un poco cuando sintió las manos de Marceline sobre su pecho, y en cuestión de minutos, su espalda estaba contra las sabanas, Marceline con sus piernas alrededor de ella, besándola en el lóbulo de su oreja, luego en su cuello otra vez, dejando besos por todo su cuerpo. En su clavícula, en el espacio entre sus pechos, en su estómago –

'¡Marceline!'

Bonnibel se aferró a las sabanas. Arqueo la espalda. Cerró los ojos.

Sin esfuerzo, Marceline deslizo la ropa interior de Bonnibel, y ella se sentía indefensa.

'¡Oh!' Bonnibel se apoyó sobre su codo cuando de pronto sintió una aguda y caliente sensación en el centro de ella. No podía ver lo que estaba pasando, pero podía _sentir_ la lengua de Marceline rozar su entrada. '_Oh.'_ Bonnibel se cayó, jadeando, aguantando la respiración cuando sintió la lengua de Marceline presionar más lejos en sus pliegues, presionando todos sus puntos. Recorrió su lengua hacia arriba, tocando su clítoris, causando que la menor exclamara. Para el agonizante placer de Bonnibel, Marceline chupo contra ese punto, aferrándose de los muslos de ella, sintiendo como temblaba, vibrara, se retorcía. Bonnibel no era silenciosa. Nunca fue una amante silenciosa, pero esto—_esto_, lo que fuera, era una maldita tortura.

Bonnibel jalo las sabanas, estrechó el filo de las sabanas, gimió, movió su cabeza hacia los costados, su cuerpo tensándose con cada empuje que hacia la maravillosa lengua de Marceline. Bonnibel maldijo, murmuro el nombre de Marceline, continuo gimiendo sin aliento, y no duro mucho hasta que Bonnibel llego al clímax. Grito, encorvo su espalda, agobiada por el placer que pasaba por su ser, antes de colapsar.

Finalmente, todo estaba en orden.

Bonnibel cerró los ojos, recuperando el aliento. Sintió a Marceline levantarse antes de besarla en los labios. A pesar del cansancio, Bonnibel respondió con igual intensidad, entrelazando sus piernas, sintiendo el pecho de Marceline contra el suyo. Esto solo hizo que otra sacudida recorriera el cuerpo de Bonnibel, haciéndola estremecerse y doler otra vez. Bonnibel sostuvo la cara de Marceline en sus manos, besó sus mejillas, y sus narices se tocaron mientras se recuperaban. 'Oh mi dios,' susurro Bonnibel, aun intentando recuperar el aliento.

'Horrible, ¿no es así?'

'Lo peor.'

Se besaron de nuevo.

'Eres mala para esto,' Bonnibel se burló, empujando a Marceline para otro beso. '¿Te lo puedo hacer?'

Marceline se rio con disimulo. 'No tienes que preguntarlo.'

'Es solo que yo nunca… en serio…' Bonnibel se encogió de hombros, mirando cuando Marceline se levantó de ella para recostarse a su costado, apoyándose en uno de sus codos. Bonnibel paro de hablar, y sintió las puntas de sus orejas enrojecer de vergüenza. Era bizarro como se sentía rara de confesar lo que necesitaba. 'Yo nunca…'

'¿Se la chupaste a una mujer, antes?'

'Yo quiero decir… _no.'_

Al principio, Marceline la miraba media sorprendida y luego se rio. 'Impactante.'

'¿Es tan obvio?'

Se encogió de hombros, pero su sonrisa confirmo lo que para Bonnibel todo esto era nuevo. De una forma, esto la alivio. No había nada que ocultar. 'Podías haberme engañado,' se burló, 'entonces, ¿estas lista para zambullirte? Habla.' Bonnibel sonrió y la beso en los labios, sin esfuerzo, el deseo de tocarla otra vez la supero, aun cuando aún no sabía cómo había llegado ahí en primer lugar. Su mano recorrió el cabello de Marceline mientras continuaban besándose, pero fueron interrumpidas cuando el celular de Marceline empezó a sonar. '_Mierda,'_ Marceline dijo, zafándose de mala gana del agarre de Bonnibel. Obedientemente, Bonnibel espero, mirando a la de cabellos azabaches coger su teléfono, encendiendo la luz. Hecho un vistazo a la pantalla. '_Mierda._ ¿Qué hora es en Amsterdam?'

'Ni idea,' Bonnibel suspiro.

'Uh…' Marceline se enderezo, cogiendo su camisa la cual yacía en el suelo. '… tengo que hacer una llamada. No te vayas a ninguna parte.' Se inclinó y beso a Bonnibel otra vez, pero la peli rosa la jalo por otro antes de que se fuera. Marceline sonrió, y logro romper el beso, colocándose su camina y saliendo de la habitación. '¿Quieres un poco de agua? La puedes tomar del baño.'

'¿Esto también es parte de esto? ¿Hidratación?' Bonnibel pregunto, observando a Marceline hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista, girando en una esquina dentro de la pequeña cocina.

Francamente, Bonnibel estaba sedienta. Rodo a su costado, descansando contra la almohada de Marceline, antes de jalar las sabanas y entrar al baño. Ahí había un vaso vacío, y lo lleno con agua fría antes de tomar pequeños sorbos. Ahora que estaba sola, era capaz de darse cuenta lo que había pasado. Aún estaba temblando luego de todo lo que había pasado, pero no porque estuviera preocupada o con miedo. Bonnibel se sentía bien, genial – nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida. Por un momento, ella vivía en una maravillosa vida; una vida la cual no le pertenecía.

Tomándose el resto del agua, enjuago el vaso y cuando estaba a punto de devolverlo fue cuando vio dos cepillos de dientes en la repisa. Dos cepillos de dientes. Uno azul y el otro rosa. Bonnibel se paralizo. Frunció el ceño. Elevo la vista al pequeño aparador arriba del lavadero. Lo abrió, esperando solo encontrar elementos del baño para una persona, pero su corazón y estomago se revolvieron. Para su horror, vio dos de todo. Dos toallas, dos botellas de enjuague bucal, dos desodorantes, dos cepillos – toda la sangre en su cabeza parecía haberse vaciado.

Luego pensó en la castaña que había visitado a Marceline antes en el hospital. Su "amiga". Keila.

Luego pensó en Braco.

Braco.

Oh Dios.

_Braco._

Entumecida, Bonnibel lentamente dejo el baño. Miro la cama en donde acaba de hacer el amor con Marceline hace unos minutos.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

Horror. Culpa. Terror.

Deshonor.

Bonnibel se puso su vestido, se subió el cierre. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que sacar su trasero de ahí. Agarro uno de sus zapatos, pero no encontraba el otro. Gruñendo de frustración, Bonnibel busco bajo la cama, entre las sabanas; no estaba en ninguna parte. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

'¿Bonnie?'

La peli rosa giro y miro a Marceline en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo su celular. Bonnibel no sabía que decir. Estaba muda. Avergonzada. _Y _se sentía_ culpable._

'¿Qué estás haciendo—?' Marceline dijo acercándose.

'No me toques,' Bonnibel espeto, lo cual hizo que Marceline instantáneamente diera un brinco. 'No puedo encontrar mi estúpido zapato.'

'¿Qué estás haciendo?' Marceline pregunto de nuevo, su voz pesada, más demandante.

Bonnibel no estaba de humor para lidiar con esa actitud. La miro, '¡me estoy yendo de aquí!'

'¿Por qué?'

'Habían dos cepillos de dientes en tu baño.'

Marceline parpadeo. Su cara estaba nublada de culpa, sorpresa. '¿Qué?'

'¡Tienes _dos cepillos de dientes, _Marceline!'

'Yo…' Marceline permaneció parada impotente mientras Bonnibel seguía buscando su zapato. 'Es complicado.'

'Si, ¡obviamente!'

Una pausa.

'Esto es una cagada,' Bonnibel dijo.

'Lo siento. Debí haber dicho algo –'

'¿Tú crees?'

'Honestamente, no creí que llegaríamos a esta etapa tan rápido. Digo, me gustabas cuando eras mi doctora, y no esperaba verte en el bar, y cuando decidiste venir conmigo, yo—'

'Okay, _para.' _Bonnibel se giró hacia ella, roja. 'Solo lo estás haciendo peor.'

Marceline le paso su sweater a Bonnibel

'Gracias,' murmuro, arranchándoselo.

'¿Encontraste el otro zapato?'

'… no.'

Bonnibel se dirigió hacia la puerta.

'¡No puedes irte caminando sin tu otro zapato!' Marceline grito, pero su ira no estaba dirigida hacia Bonnibel. Solo a esa situación, que tan estúpida era para dejar _otro cepillo de dientes _en el baño. Bonnibel se giró hacia ella, y jugo con sus palabras. Quería que Bonnibel se quedara, explicarle que estaba pasando. 'Son buenos… zapatos.'

'Son de Marshals'. Bonnibel miro a su único zapato, luego lo arrojó al suelo. Ahora estaba enojada, enojada con Marceline, enojada con Braco, enojada consigo misma. Agarrando la manija de la puerta, la abrió, '¡Vete a la mierda!' No espero, no se estuvo quieta en caso que Marceline fuera detrás de ella. Descalza, Bonnibel se fue del hotel, ignorando la peculiar mirada que el recepcionista le daba.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Llamo un taxi.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Sentada en el asiento de atrás, Bonnibel recupero el aliento. Le digo al taxista que la llevara a su hotel. Lo más lejos de ahí. Lo más lejos posible de Marceline. _Mierda. _¡Mierda! ¿Qué había hecho? Engañar a Braco era bajo. Demasiado bajo, Bonnibel nunca podría perdonárselo. Pero tener una aventura con una mujer que ya estaba involucrada con alguien más. Bonnibel estaba asombrada, atónita, horrorizada.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

* * *

><p><strong>Y asi acaba su encontron D: pero no sera el ultimo! jajajaja bueno diganme que opinan... que puedo hacer pa mejorar y esas vainas... agradesco a cada uno de los reviews que me dejan! los leo todos e intento contestarlo... nos estamos leyendo en los proximos capis! :D <strong>


End file.
